


Oh!

by ComputerAI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerAI/pseuds/ComputerAI
Summary: They didn’t really care that Hinata Shouyou was Gay. They still respected and accepted him.Though, they just didn’t expect him to be that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 91
Kudos: 831





	1. Chapter 1

They didn’t really care that Hinata Shouyou was Gay. They still respected and accepted him. 

They don’t really care how he loves wearing skirts sometimes after practice or putting girly clips on his hair. They find it adorable and cute, actually.

They definitely don’t care if Hinata tends to stare at them in locker and shower room, and accidentally voiced out his amazement. Which they pretended not hearing it, or comment on it. ‘Cause it also makes their Pride bigger, knowing someone finds their body attractive.

When the other teams found out his sexuality and also accepted it or just doesn’t care, Hinata was happy. Knowing he doesn’t need to pretend what he is not.

So, when the Volleyball teams decided to get together and have their own 3 days and 2 nights training camp in a rental sports camp near Karasuno. Everyone was on board, especially Hinata who cannot wait to meet his friends from another teams.

When the training camp arrives, the teams present were; Karasuno, Fukurōdani and Nekoma without their Coaches. Who were also fine with it as long as they don’t do anything bad.

After putting their things inside the rooms they will be using for sleeping, Hinata immediately went out to go to the gym.

“Hinata Boke! You’re cheating!” Shouted Kageyama while chasing after the sunnyboi.

Said sunnyboi just laugh and did his best to run faster. “Last one to enter the Gym is a spoilt milk!” With that declaration made Kageyama run so fast also.

They both entered the gym at the same time, which they also don’t want to accept.

“I win! My foot was the first one to step inside”

“Shut up, Boke! My hand was the first one to enter the gym”

“No, I am!”

“If you both don’t shut up, I’ll make you stay on the bench for the rest of the day” Daichi said who just suddenly appeared behind them, with his scary face he do when he’s pissed off.

With that threat, it made the freak duo shut up and made a bow while apologizing.

One by one, people entered the gym and were stretching before playing. When Hinata saw Lev and Kenma, he went running towards them.

Kenma who was busy playing his DS was startled when something or someone hit him from behind and hugged him suddenly.

“Kenma! I miss you” exclaimed Hinata with his Bubbly and Sunny Smile.

Kenma who was still being hugged from behind, tap Hinata’s hands to release him. When Hinata did, Kenma turn around and face Hinata and hug him. Which Hinata hugged him back.

“Hello Shouyou. How are you?” Kenma said. While looking at Hinata’s smiling and cute face.

Before Hinata could answer him, Lev who was just near them hugged them both. Wrapping his long arm around the two smol bois. Squeezing Hinata between them, though Kenma is getting irritated with the thight hug.

When Lev released them, Hinata did not think twice and went jumping on Lev. Who was fast enough to catch him and was able to put his hands on Hinata’s hips to carry him. Hinata put his legs around Lev’s waist for support to while putting his hands on Lev’s shoulders too.

“Hey Hinata! Good to see you again. Cute hairclip by the way” Lev said after seeing his Sun Hairclip.

While the two were busy talking, some people are looking at them with fond smile especially on Hinata. After watching the scene, Kuroo announce the start of practice. Which made Hinata jump down from Lev and went back to his own tem, not before declaring on winning the PG (Practice Game) to both Kenma and Lev. 

Before Hinata could come near his team, someone suddenly took hold of his arm and pulled Hinata towards them. Hinata who startled gave out an “eek” and was faced to a very muscled chest.

“Hey hey hey! How are you my Apprentice” said by none other than, Bokuto.

“Master! How are you?” Asked Hinata happily after calming down and realizing who pulled him suddenly. 

“Hello Akaashi-san” said Hinata when he saw Akaashi standing beside Bokuto.

“Hello Hinata. Sorry for Bokuto-san, he still haven’t yet learned the proper way of greeting someone” Akaashi said while giving his small smile to Hinata.

While Bokuto was complaining to Akaashi, Suga went to get Hinata and brought him back to the team. When everyone and the teams were ready they start the Practice Game.

After the whole day of practice game, they call it for the night. Everyone went back to their rooms to prepare for the bath. Hinata who was still buzzing with energy went running along with Kageyama who shouted again at Hinata for running first.

One by one, people who were ready to take a bath went inside the biggest bathroom. Well, that’s what Hinata said who just stayed for short time and went ahead first. Saying how he likes to help preparing for dinner. Which Kageyama translates it to “Hinata going out first to have the first bite on said dinner” and went out also to follow Hinata.

While relaxing their muscles and listening to the ruckus happening around them, except for Tsukishima who was annoyed by all of it. They almost did not hear what Nishinoya said to Tanaka.

“Have you seen Shouyou’s tattoo?” Nishinoya said. Which made Daiki and Asahi asked immediately on how he found out about it.

“I saw it back at the club room, when me and shouyou were left to clean the gym. I just saw it accidentally though when he took off his shorts and saw it just below the navel” explain Nishinoya.

“Woah. Who would have thought Shrimpy-chan to be so bold to get a tattoo” said Kuroo, who was smirking while showing his amazement just before Kenma elbowed him on the stomach.

“So, have you seen how it looks like?” Tanaka asked who was still dumbstruck.

“Nope, before I could even asked him about it he quickly change his clothes and went out first” Nishinoya said while getting out of the tub to dry off.

After hearing about Hinata who has a tattoo, no one can blame them on imagining how it looks like.

So, after dinner which they found out that Hinata was the one who mostly did all the cooking and made those delicious foods. They went back to their own rooms to have an early sleep after cleaning their own dishes.

While other people were sleeping or getting ready for bed, some were still loitering outside their room.

Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev and Tsukishima went to have a walk around the Camp they were staying. Which the latter was not happy being drag out from the room.

When they reached to the end of the trail which has a big storage room, they went to peak what was inside of it and all they could see were gymnastic equipments. 

Kuroo who was ready to close the door when he suddenly heard whimpering sounds coming from inside or behind the equipments. He gestured for a “shh” to the other three and slowly went inside, which was a shocking that Bokuto was capable of being quiet while slowly going further inside the storage.

What they saw is something that they never expected to see especially when the said Sunshine Boy was lying on his front with his butt high enough for the person behind him, who was pounding him so hard that it made him moan loud enough.

And who would have thought that the person who was thrusting behind Hinata was none other than Akaashi himself, who was so concentrated on hitting Hinata’s sweet spot.

Before Bokuto could shout Akaashi’s name, Kuroo covered his mouth immediately and drag him down to hide. Four of them were stuck on watching what was happening between Hinata and Akaashi, rather than getting out of the storage.

“Akaashi-san” said Hinata while moaning.

Akaashi who heard Hinata, slowed his thrust and waited for Hinata to talk again.

Hinata who felt Akaashi slowing down, slowly raise himself and trun his head to look at Akaashi.

“Can I please ride you Akaashi-san?” Asked Hinata who slowly remove Akaashi inside him and turn around to push the older man to a sitting position while he slowly crawl.

Akaashi who saw Hinata’s shaking form, help him by dragging the boy towards him and impaled him back to his dick.

“Oh! Akaashi-san” said Hinata while adjusting again having something inside him.

“Shouyou, why are you still thight?” Asked Akaashi with his blissful look on having his dick squeeze again.

“Akaashi-san, Please help me hit my sweet spot. I love it when you hit it”

“Don’t worry Shouyou, just make sure to move those hips of your”

While Hinata was moving up and down, Akaashi was thrusting his dick along with Him. Which made them find the sweet spot easily and made Hinata moan so loud.

“Oh yes! Yes! Right there! Yes”

“Daddy! Hit it more”

“I’m near Daddy! I’m cumming”

“Yes, yes, yes! Daddy I’m cumming”

“Daddy’s dick is so hard”

“Daddy, my pussy, my pussy wants more”

With all the dirty words Hinata was spouting, Akaashi was kissing and licking Hinata’s neck and nipples. Concentrating on bringing them both to cum together.

While the two were having sex, the four boys who were spying on them can’t help but getting turned on. Sporting hard ons inside their shorts and some were drooling while the others were jaw slack.

They do know Hinata was Gay but they didn’t expected him getting boned by Akaashi of all people. They didn’t even know they’re in a relationship. Akaashi who was quiet and having his poker face on always is something they did not imagine to be the one doing this kind of things. But that did not stop them from still watching the event going on in front of them.

“Baby, I’m close” said Akaashi

“Wait! I still want more Daddy”

“We will do it again, let Daddy cum first and I’ll do it again”

“Ok Daddy, release inside me. Wanna feel you”

Akaashi who got the Go, cummed inside Hinata. He was releasing a lot that his cum was spilling out of Hinata.

Akaashi removes himself to see the outcome and can’t help by getting hard again. It was just so erotic and with the way Hinata was looking at him like he just gave the world, made him thrust back inside.

“Daddy, it so warm inside. I’m so full”

“Daddy’s gonna make you full much more, Baby”

He laid Hinata down and hold their hands together while he went back to thrusting inside his Baby’s Pussy.

“Daddy, yes daddy”

“There! There! Hit it again Daddy”

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming Daddy”

Hinata releases a lot of cum and it even reach his chest and was cumming again when Akaashi cummed again inside.

The four boys can’t take it anymore and slowly went out the storage room but not before Lev accidentally hit something and made a noise.

“What was that?” They heard Hinata said and they immediately went out of the room and run back to their own rooms. Sporting big bulge which they’re thankful seeing everyone already asleep.

Tsukishima who was quiet all along wasn’t able to sleep immediately, still remembering what he saw. He cannot help it. He found Hinata cute all the time despite getting annoyed by his energetic self sometimes. But the Hinata he saw earlier was super erotic, like he was one of those professional Porn Stars he tend to watch sometimes.

While waiting for him to fall asleep he heard the door opened and hearing whispering coming from it. He knows it’s Hinata so he pretended to be sleeping.

After a minute or two, the door closes and the bed beside him was moved slowly. Any moment now, Shouyou is asleep.

Before he and the other three separated, they promise to keep it to themselves what they just saw. He guess that the promise was made especially for Bokuto who might immediately asked Akaashi about it.

For now, He will go to sleep and try not to imagine what happened earlier.

Unknown to them, what happened earlier was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and hope this one is good too “hehe” enjoy!

Morning came fast and it seems four boys weren't able to sleep properly. Since what happened last night is something they can't forget that easily, especially if you get to dream about it too. Can't blame them if they woke up with raging hard-ons.

Tadashi who noticed Tsukishima's bad mood since waking up tried to talk to him but ends up getting ignored. Not that Tsukishima did it on purpose but you can't blame the dude, after waking up with a hard-on and a headache due to less sleep. Well, it's a miracle if he can still give you his undivided attention.

When everyone inside the room was finished cleaning up their mattresses and pillows, they went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast but the smell of newly cooked rice, miso soup, and fish welcomed them once they entered the kitchen. Their mouths went watering that they can't wait to taste and chow down the food. 

And what more, Hinata, who was humming some tone they're not familiar with, was standing near the rice cooker filling the bowls with rice while wearing a cute peach color apron. A flower clips on his hair, a white long sleeve shirt that seems to stick on his well-toned body and a cute baby pink skirt that shows his thighs. Like a perfect housewife preparing their hubby's food.

“Senpais, can you please help me put this bowl on the table for the other team please," said Hinata when he notices them standing near the door. "I was a bit late in waking up so I wasn't able to prepare the food as early as possible"

"Shouyou, Don't worry! This Senpai will do it faster like a Rolling Thunder!" exclaimed Nishinoya who immediately took some of the bowls and place it on the tables.

"We really are thankful for the help Hinata," said Daichi, who also took some bowls to help. "We did plan this training camp out of the blue so the managers weren't able to come with us since they have their own plans already"

“That's alright Captain, I love helping so it's no problem with me", Hinata said while preparing for the next batch to cook now that someone is helping him. "Kageyama help me earlier preparing the foods to cook after we went for a jog".

So, while Hinata was cooking, one by one the other teams arrive in the kitchen and also can't help but appreciate the food prepared for them and Hinata. Hinata was so cute and morning like this is something they would miss dearly once the camp is finished.

After eating and putting their plates on the sink to be washed by the team that was assigned to do the dishes, other teams went our to prepare their practice game.

When Tsukishima was putting his dishes on the sink, he saw Akaashi going near to Hinata who was putting the leftover foods in containers, he saw Akaashi saying something to Hinata quietly which end ups getting Hinata blush and gave the smaller boy a very sweet smile.

Tsukishima was very annoyed about it and went out of the kitchen as fast as he can, making Tadashi chase after him.

"I didn't know that Fukurodani's Setter and Hinata were close," said Tadashi who was standing beside Tsukishima walking towards the Gym. "But we all know how Hinata is such a friendly person, so I guess it's no shocking if he gets to be close to other teams".

Tsukishima who was listening all of it just gave a "tsk" especially he's remembering again last night and how the atmosphere around the two inside the kitchen makes him irritated more.

When everyone is now present inside the gym, the first two teams to compete was Nekoma vs Karasuno, while Fukurodani team is still doing the stretching since they were the one assigned the dishes.

While the game was still playing, Bokuto who was done stretching was watching how the players were doing and every time Hinata scores or block someone's spike accidentally. Bokuto would cheer a lot, saying how proud he is for his apprentice but that doesn't mean he won't do the same cheer for Tsukishima too. Which made the tallboy irritated with his loud voice and make Kuroo smirk.

After the game, making the Nekoma won. The Karasuno went to the other side of the gym to do the loser's drill, and when they completed that they tried to take the time to take a rest and watch the game or do their own practice in the other court.

After a tiring day of practice, Hinata, as usual, went ahead first to prepare for their dinner and Suga, Daichi and Asahi went along to help also.

While the other boys went first to take a bath or just relax for a while inside their rooms. Some stayed inside the gym to continue practice.

“Bro! Let’s play again!”, shouted Bokuto to Kuroo who was talking with Kenma and Yaku about something and drag him to the court where Akaashi, Kageyama and Tsukishima are waiting. “We just need more people to play with us and since Hinata is out, I took his setter”, pointing at Kageyama.

When they found more people to play, they made their teams.

Moon Team: Tsukishima, Kenma (who has no choice but to do it when the BokuKuroo took his DS and would give it back after one game), Yaku, Yamamoto, Lev and Kuroo.

Sun Team: Bokuto, Akaashi, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Tanaka and Tadashi.

And they started playing, sharing out some pointers when it comes to moving the body and other volleyball related. So far, everyone was enjoying and learning.

The game only stopped because of something that made some of them shocked and it all started with what Bokuto just said, or shouted in his matter.

“Akaashi, give it to me!”, exclaimed Bokuto who was preparing for this “awesome” spike he was trying to do. When the ball went to him and he wasn’t able to do the spike, Kuroo laughed at him so bad. Making the owl boy gloom.

“Bokuto-san, you can just do it again”, said Akaashi.

Bokuto who was still upset with the failed spike, announces his frustration, “I wasn’t able to sleep properly, because of you and Hinata” said Bokuto who points at Akaashi. Making Akaashi confused and the other three startled.

“Him and Hinata?”, asked Tanaka who heard it and made Tsukishima, Lev and Kuroo gulp. Kuroo went to Bokuto to make him stop but I guess he wasn’t fast enough.

“Akaashi and Hinata were having nighty night inside the storage room. I can’t forget it and I even dream about it! Even Kuroo said that it was the sexiest thing he can’t forget!”, exclaimed Bokuto who before he can continue to talk more, Kuroo immediately slap his hands to cover Bokuto’s mouth.

“Woah! Slow down there Bo, haha” said Kuroo with a very forced laugh. “You see, me and Bo here saw you and Hinata walking but not inside the storage” continue Kuroo, though with the facepalm Tsukishima just did already shows how bad it was. 

“Oh, so it was you he was with last night” Kageyama suddenly pointed out, making the other boys look at him like he just said something he should’ve not said. “What?”

Before anyone could ask him what he was talking about, Daichi came and announces that food is ready. Made some of them race out the gym and forgotten the HinataAkaashi issue and some said before going out that “this is not yet done”.

After eating delicious food and taking a bath, Akaashi out of nowhere, took Tsukishima, making Tadashi flustered with the sudden arrival of Akaashi who just left him there and brought Tsukishima along with him inside the storage room that was very familiar. Inside it still has the gymnastic equipments and who we have here; Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev, Kenma and now Tsukishima.

When Akaashi turn around to face them, I guess what they saw Akaashi’s face is something they didn’t expect.

“So” begin Akaashi walking towards something familiar also, “you guys saw me and Shouyou”, he said while taking a sit and patting said familiar thing.

“Tell me, did you guys enjoyed the show?”, asked Akaashi. Who has a very disturbing poker face and a hint of warning, making the three boys scared and one Tsukki flinched.

Before anyone could speak out, the door opened and came in was..


	3. Chapter 3

When Akaashi turns around to face them, I guess what they saw Akaashi’s face is something they didn’t expect.

“So” begin Akaashi walking towards something familiar also, “you guys saw me and Shouyou”, he said while taking a seat and patting said familiar thing.

“Tell me, did you guys enjoyed the show?”, asked Akaashi. Who has a very disturbing poker face and a hint of warning, making the three boys scared and one Tsukki flinched.

Before anyone could speak out, the door opened and came in was Hinata with Tadashi. With one look around everyone, especially in Akaashi's facial expression, he first let Tadashi in before locking the storage door and went to sit beside Akaashi and take a hold of his hand.

"Whatever is happening right now to make Akaashi look like this just means one thing or many", said Hinata, ignoring Akaashi's "what look?", while rubbing his thumb on Akaashi's hand while holding on it. "One, you made a prank that went out of control. Two, you took something important from him and hid it. Three, you ate his food earlier at dinner or Four, you have seen something that you shouldn't have?", Raising his pinky finger.

No one talks so when the silence was too much and the stares from Akaashi were too much also, so Bokuto give in "WEWEREWALKINGLASTNIGHTANDWESAWTHISSTORAGEROOMANDWHENWECHECKEDWHATWASINSIDEWESAWYOUANDAKAASHIWEREHAVINGSEX", Bokuto said before exhaling a big one. When he realizes what he did, he slaps his hand on his mouth same time with Kuroo's facepalm and Tsukishima's low mutter of "idiot".

Tadashi who was listening and was able to understand what was said looked startled and went blushing hard accidentally voice out "Hinata sex?" which he immediately covered his mouth.

Kenma who was just sitting between Kuroo and Lev gave out his own poker face and stood up, muttering about how it wasted his playtime and went to sit near the mattress to lean on it and started playing his Ds.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed giving a short laugh "Here I thought you did something bad. Never expected it was just that"

"Just that?" asked Kuroo "Shrimpy-chan it's not just that! That is something no one would expect to see, not that it wasn't hot as hell, but just that?" Kuroo explained while scratching his hair.

Lev, who was unexpectedly silent the whole time, and Bokuto both nod their heads at the same time, agreeing what Kuroo just said.

"So? it's not like it was the first time I was seen in this kind of situation", said Hinata who was now sitting on Akaashi's lap and making himself comfortable.

"Are you saying you've been seen a lot of times already?" Tsukishima asked with his left eyebrow raised showing how curious he was about it.

Before Hinata could answer back, Akaashi who was hugging Hinata from behind was the one to answer this time; "Yes, we've been seen a lot of times having sex despite not liking it but somehow we still end up getting seen, if not being seen, we get heard" he said while slowly losing "that look" he was wearing before Hinata voiced out about it.

"Hehe, it's not like we did it on purpose though," Hinata said before giving a pinch on Kenma's ear, who was sitting near them for saying "sometimes you do it for the thrill".

Bokuto who can't take the long talk anymore stood up and went to sit beside Hinata and Akaashi "You guys have been doing it together for a long time and you didn't even tell me you were in a relationship with each other", but before he could continue Kuroo slipped in, saying "The way you talk Kenma, it's like you know about this thing between Shrimpy and Akaashi?", and before Kenma could answer Hinata decided to step in.

"That's because I do it with Kenma sometimes," he said while giving his happy smile, which made the five boys shocked more. "Sometimes with Kageyama and...", his mouth was covered by Akaashi before he could continue what he was supposed to say, seeing how shocking it was for the fives boys knowing Hinata was boned not just by him but a lot of guys.

Lev, who was unexpectedly (again), was the first one to voice out his shock, "you do it with other people?" before shaking his head and look at Hinata like he just grew two heads.

Again, before anyone can say something they heard a sound coming from Hinata's pocket and when he took something from inside, it was just his phone ringing. Not looking whoever was calling, he answered the call and before he could say "Hello" a very loud voice can be heard from it.

"BOKE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!? WE PLANNED ON DOING THE NEW QUICK ATTACK!", shouted Kageyama "YOU BETTER BE HERE IN THE GYM WITHIN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE I'M GONNA EAT THE HOT BUNS CAPTAIN BOUGHT FOR US", threaten Kageyama and turn off the call.

"Shit! I did promise to do some practice but when Tadashi came inside the room earlier saying how Tsukki was kidnapped by Akaashi suddenly, I forgot about it!" Hinata said, now running towards the door and once it was unlocked and open, he faces them one last time "I'll be leaving first Minna" now facing Akaashi while giving his cute pout and saying in a very sexy voice "and Daddy, be nice!", and he went out running as fast as he can.

Akaashi who heard what Hinata just said blushed and gave out a cough and went to face the five people who were also having their own blushes, can you blame them when someone just called you daddy sexily.

"I guess you guys are already aware of what was going on between the two of us and how he just pointed it out, he did it with Kenma-san and Kageyama-san sometimes. Yes, I'm not the only one he does it with. I can't really explain what kind of relationship we have with Hinata since he also doesn't say much about it", said Akaashi who was now standing up and walking slowly towards the door with Kenma who was still playing his game.

"I'll explain it to you guys tomorrow on how this all started but right now I'm too tired to continue," he said and went out of the room along with Kenma.

The boys who were left inside the room seem to be still in shock with the revelation and now that Akaashi said he will explain it again tomorrow, it makes them more curious.

So, they silently agreed to wait and just go to sleep early to make it up from last night.

Tadashi who wasn't even there last night was now part of the group that knows about Hinata. Who knows, it might help him figure out what's his sexuality is.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came means the last day of Training Camp has come.

Some are happy to be back to their own houses and some are a bit sad knowing that it would take a long time before they could see each other again.

Hinata who was usually the first one to wake up, went out for a jog with Kageyama. Though it was unusual to have a quiet Hinata, making Kageyama confuse.

“Oi, Boke. What’s wrong?”, asked Kageyama once they finished their morning jog.

Hinata didn’t answer making Kageyama concern with the sudden silence. Then suddenly Hinata faces him and went to hug him. Kageyama did not think twice and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Feeling Hinata tremble and a sudden wet feeling from his shirt, made him hugged more the little guy.

One, two, five minutes has passed by and they were still hugging each other but Hinata has already stopped crying. Kageyama was patient enough to give time for him and wait for Hinata to calm down since he can still hear him sniffing.

Once Hinata calmed down he raises his face towards Kageyama and gave him his small smile and Kageyama can see the redness on his eyes and gave his own small smile.

Without saying anything, he lean down and gave the sunshine boi a peck, making Hinata smile at him, with his big smile that he loves so much, and he went down again to give the small boy a passionate kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long but still it was one of the best kiss Kageyama would add on his list of best kisses with his Boke, inside his mind.

“Wanna share what makes you cry?”, asked Kageyama. Staring at Hinata while rubbing his thumbs on Hinata’s hips, liking the feeling of the soft skin.

Hinata bit his lips, a habit he does when he’s not sure about something or if he is anxious, and rubbed his face on the setter’s shirt. “uhmgonomotthomtomftow”, mumbled Hinata.

Making the tall boy roll his eyes and making him hold Hinata’s chin to face him back “Again, Boke” declared Kageyama.

Hinata bit his lower lip again and said; “I’m gonna meet him again tomorrow”, once those words came out from him, the eyebrow of Kageyama furrowed more.

Before he could talk back, Hinata pulled out his phone from his pockets and saw that it was ringing because of the alarm he turn on earlier. Making him pull away from Kageyama but not before giving the tall guy a peck and went running back to the camp.

“I’m going to help prepare the breakfast now!”, shouted Hinata and while still running back towards the camp.

Kageyama who was now left alone outside watched Hinata came inside. He now understands why the small boy suddenly went quiet, making him angry again. How he wish he could punch that person who’s making Hinata sad.

“Shit!”, curses Kageyama and went to punch the tree near him. Making him irritated when think about it more

He pulled out his own phone and typed something before sending it to some people that also knows about this particular issue.

Once Kageyama calms down, he gave a big exhale and went back to the camp slowly. Hoping that they could do anything to help Hinata, knowing that guy would always decline them.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating their breakfast they went to have their practice games and once done as early as they have expected. The captains and vice captains decided to use the remaining free time to relax and mingle with the other teams.

Some went to take a bath, some help prepare for the ritual farewell bbq, some help clean the Volleyball equipments and some went laying down on the floor and just take a rest for a while.

“Ahhh!”, a moan can be heard inside the shower stalls in the second floor where no one usually use.

Someone whimpering, moaning, a sucking and slurping and a skin to skin slap are the sounds can be heard from inside.

Three bodies can be seen inside the big shower stall; one was sitting on the floor, the other was sitting on the person who was on the floor and the other was standing near the person who was sitting.

Hinata was riding Kageyama, going up and down on the setter’s dick while using his right hand for stability on the chest while his left hand was holding on the dick he was sucking.

The dick he was sucking belongs to our one and only Tsukki, who is busy moving his hips thrusting towards Hinata’s face. Face filled with pleasure with how his dick is being suck by Hinata.

Curious how this all started? Well, it started when Tsukki found the first floor shower room full and since he is so ready to remove the sweat from his body and can’t wait anymore, he remembered that there was another shower room on the second floor.

Once arrived and saw only three stalls in the room and the other one in between the other two stalls seems to have someone inside, he went to the free one on the right side.

He took off his clothes and went to turn on the shower, before he could start putting on some shampoo he heard someone whimpering. At first he thought nothing about it but when the whimpering came back, that’s when he stopped to listen more.

Then the whimpers became a moan and a shushed came next. Making him furrowed his eyebrows and said in low voice; “horny bastards”. Usually Tsukishima would ignore it but then he heard Hinata’s voice calling Kageyama’s name, making his eyes a little big with what he just heard.

Due to his sudden curiosity towards Hinata’s sexual adventure from how he calls it. He went out of the stall he was in and went outside the stall beside him that he saw that seems to have someone in already.

Tsukishima wasn’t the type of person who put his nose in someone’s business despite being curious, he got a pride to uphold but ever since he saw Hinata and Akaashi, he seems to forgotten his pride for a while and went to peak inside the stall.

What he saw made him gulp, showers on, water flowing down hitting Hinata. Who is bouncing up and down on Kageyama’s dick. His hole swallowing the shaft, his mouth making an “O” shape, eyes closed, and a face that shows how pleasured he is feeling right now.

Kageyama who was sitting on the wet floor, eyes closed too, both hands on Hinata’s hips, leaning on the wall, one leg raised up while Hinata is hugging on it and using it to rub his own dick for added stimulation. If Tsukishima would guess this is what they might call a reverse cowgirl or boy if you call it.

“Fuck”, Tsukishima accidentally voiced out while watching the two boys, making Hinata open his eyes and saw Tsukki peaking on the shower curtain.

Before Tsukishima could utter something, Hinata raises his other hand and reaches out to Tsukki. Giving him a small sweet smile, he beckons Tsukishima to come near them and stops his movements which made Kageyama opens his eyes and saw what made Hinata stopped moving.

“Kei” call out Hinata with such a sweet voice that seems to make Tsukishima’s hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Please, Kei”, called out Hinata again now raising his two arms and making grabby hands towards Tsukki.

Tsukki who was aroused with the way Hinata calls him, not noticing how he was just called by his first name, went inside the stall and kneel down in front of Hinata and not hesitating to put his right hand on the smaller boy’s cheek, making the said small boy lean his cheeks on it and gave out another sweet smile.

“Never thought that Kei’s a type of person who loves to peak”, teases Hinata, making Tsukishima snort and pinch his cheeks, satisfied when the little boy “eek”.

“Aheem, sorry to disturb”, said Kageyama who lean on Hinata’s back not liking how it seems he was forgotten. 

Again, Tsukishima snorted and said; “oh sorry your highness, it seems that we didn’t know that the King does not like being ignored”. He mockingly say which makes Hinata giggle and Kageyama pissed a little.

Seeing how Hinata was still giggling, he suddenly gave a hard thrust in him, making Hinata moan so loud. Making the two boys aroused once more.

Before Kageyama could do it again, Hinata stood up shakily making the “wait” and went to sit back and impale himself once more on the setter’s shaft, making the setter and himself moan, and next he motion Tsukki to stand up and come near his face.

Knowing what the smaller wanted to do, Tsukishima did not think twice and hold his dick and gave some pumps, despite not needing too with how hard is already, and smear the pre-cum on Hinata’s lips.

And that’s how the situation between the three boys came to be.

And now, Hinata is laying down on his front with his hips held high by Tsukishima who is busy boning Hinata from behind. Remembering how hot it was when he saw it on the first night.

“Kei! There!”, moan out Hinata. Who is filled with too much pleasure from the stimulation he is experiencing.

“Don’t. Don’t stop Kei!”

“There! There! Kei!”

“It feels good, Kei”

Tsukishima who is concentrated on making the two of them cum together, just gave out a “hmm”. Can’t help himself feeling smug with the way Hinata is moaning his name and how it makes him tighten his hole around his dick. 

Which makes him shocked at first when it was his turn to do the thrusting, feeling how tight Hinata still is. Knowing how Akaashi was pounding at Hinata two nights ago, and how Kageyama was doing it too earlier, but Hinata is still so tight.

Once they both cummed together, he gave a kiss on Hinata’s hips and left the same mark as Kageyama who left his own on the chest.

Pulling out and seeing how his and the King’s cum was flowing out from Hinata is making him horny once more but knowing that they have been staying for too long made him decided to choose the washing.

So, he took a little rest before helping Hinata, who is so tired to move, made him carry the small boy towards the other shower stall that Kageyama is using.

“Sleeping?”, asked Kageyama once he saw the Taller boy carrying the smaller boy who looks like ready to sleep. “I guess we should clean him up”.

So, after taking a bath and cleaning the smaller boy. They all went back to the room together with Hinata on Kageyama’s back, who seems to be sleeping.

When they reached the room they were staying, inside are Tadashi, Suga-san and Daichi who were shocked seeing the three boys together, especially Kageyama and Tsukishima.

Daichi who was done looking shocked, came near them to say something but when he saw Hinata on Kageyama’s back. “Is he alright?”, he asked in a concern way, making Suga came near them too and saw Hinata also. “Did something happened to Hinata?”, asked Suga who looks concern too.

“He’s alright, Suga-san and Sawamura-san. He was just too tired from the practice game that he seems to be so tired to take a bath”, Kageyama begin. “Good thing that Tsukishima seems passed by the shower room we were both using and gave me a helping hand on handling Shouyou”, explained Kageyama.

If ever they noticed how Kageyama just called Hinata by his name, no one commented on it. So, the senpais prepared a mattress for Hinata and once they laid him down, Tadashi immediately covered him with a blanket.

“Seeing how tired he seems to be this morning when we were preparing for the breakfast, I guess it’s no wonder he was too tired to wash up”, points out Daichi.

Suga giggled when he saw Shouyou leaning towards his fingers when he tried fixing the sunshine boy’s hair, making him adore the smaller boy.

“Alright, since Hinata usually helps out the kitchen and still has the energy to practice. We should let him take some rest”, said Suga walking towards the door with Daichi not before pulling Kageyama with him.

“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, both of you stay here and be with Hinata. Incase he doesn’t wake up before lunch time, I’ll send someone to you to help watch over”, announces Daichi and went out of the door with the other two.

Yamaguchi who is now sitting beside Hinata, watch Tsukishima changes his shirt before blurting something; “Did you do it with him?”, asked Yamaguchi with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Tsukki who was startled by the sudden question faces him, they were staring each other for just a minute before Yamaguchi bow down his head and muttered “sorry”.

Tsukishima went to sit on Hinata’s other side and fixes the blanket to cover the small boy properly. He gave out an exhale and said “yes”. Making Yamaguchi whipped his head so fast and faces him again, which made Tsukki a little concern, and having this facial expression that looks like a fish opening and closing his mouth.

Before he could say anything, Tsukishima continued; “I did it with him, the same time he was doing it with the King. I won’t say how it all started but it happened”. Tsukki, who is now unconsciously moving Hinata’s bangs that was covering the smaller boy’s eyes, said. When he saw Hinata, wiggling his nose he can’t help but smile and mutter “cute”.

Yamaguchi who was seeing all of this and heard what Tsukki just called Hinata, he did not comment on it or even what Tsukki said about him and Kageyama doing it together with Hinata. He don’t know what to say but just nod and look back to Hinata and gave his small smile.

The room was silent and Yamaguchi took this time to close his eyes and be with his best friend and new best friend. The new one who once declared to him out of the blue when the four first years were left one evening to clean up the gym, that he will be Tadashi’s new best friend. 

Who even declared to be the best than Tsukki, who even cutely gave a “bleeh” towards the tall boy who said “whatever” when he heard what the shrimpy just said.

Remembering it made him snorted and when he saw Tsukki looking at him with one raised eyebrow, he just shake his hand and smiled at him before going back to closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

After an hour of watching over Hinata, both boys heard the sleeping boy, or beauty if Yamaguchi would call it, groaning and whimpering.

Concern, they immediately went to Hinata and saw how much he looks hurt with the groaning and whimpers coming from him. 

Before any of them could touch him, he suddenly sat up and breath in so hard that the two boys gave out a startled yelp, though Tsukishima would deny it, and stared at Hinata who was looking around the room like he was searching for something or someone.

Tsukishima immediately went behind Hinata and hugged him, letting the small boy lean on his chest. Rubbing Hinata’s chest while whispering soothing words to calm him down.

Once calmed down and relaxes from his embrace, Hinata stayed leaning on Tsukishima’s and listening to the tall boy’s voice.

“May I have some water, please”, Hinata said in a hoarse voice, and Yamaguchi went towards his bag and bring out his bottled water and gave it to Hinata. 

Noticing that Hinata can’t seem to hold the bottle properly with how his hands were trembling, Yamaguchi helped him hold the Bottle towards his lips.

After drinking, he said his “thanks” gave a small exhale and lean back again. The only sounds could be heard inside the room was Hinata’s exhale.

Not a word has yet to be uttered, giving the small boy some time to relax more. Then Hinata have one big exhale and tap Tsukishima’s hand to release him.

“Thanks guys”, said Hinata and tried standing up seems his legs doesn’t have any strength to do so. Tsukishima who has stood up already helped the orange haired boy and let him lean into him, just until he can do it by himself. “Thank you, Tsukki”, Hinata said, ignoring the “whatever” from the taller boy and smiled at him.

One he felt that his legs has enough strength to make him stand up by his own, he slowly stretches up and down and side by side.

Now seeing that he’s inside the room and not in the shower room anymore, he didn’t have to ask Tsukishima how he got it back when it was obvious what the answer would be. “So,” begins Hinata “how long has I been sleeping?”, he asked.

“Just half an hour”, Yamaguchi answered, who was putting his bottle back inside his bag. “Kageyama brought you back from the shower room, saying how tired you are and was lucky enough to have seen Tsukki passed by the room”, explained Yamaguchi. “Daichi-san and Suga-san said that it’s better to let you take some rest and have me and Tsukki stay with you”, he explained more and giving his smile. When he tried to asked if Hinata is alright and what was that all about earlier, Hinata suddenly went around the room to look for his bag.

Tsukishima who was done cleaning the mattress went to the other side where the bags are and took one which belongs to Hinata and gave it to him, “if you’re done asking, go and change since you seem to forgot to bring some clothes earlier when taking a bath, that why you are now wearing the King’s extra shirt which he said that he accidentally brought it along with him”, he said and went towards the door. Before he and Yamaguchi left the room he turn around and faces Hinata; “Be done within five minutes or I’m telling Kageyama that he can eat your share of the bbq”, he threateningly said.

Before he could close the door, he heard Hinata said “meanie” and doing his ridiculous “bleeh” which he finds it cute too, though he won’t say it.

Once he and Yamaguchi were far away from the room, he can’t help but release a breath of his own. “Do you think he’s alright already?”, Yamaguchi asked who can’t help but looked back where the room was.

Tsukishima didn’t answer back immediately but when they arrived outside the building towards the field they will doing the bbq, “You did noticed how he just tried to avoid your question earlier, Tadashi”, answered Tsukishima. “Whatever he was dreaming earlier must be something he can’t share it easily, might as well keep it to ourselves”, he added. Tadashi just nodded and walk along Tsukishima.

When they reached the spot, the two third year senpais who were talking to other players notices them and excuses to the other guys and went near to the two first years. With a concern showing on his face; “Is everything alright? Did anything happened to Hinata?”, asked Suga.

“Yes Senpais, everything’s alright”, Yamaguchi said smiling towards his senpais “Hinata just woke up and he’s changing right now”.

Before any of the Senpai’s could say anything, they heard someone from the crowd says Hinata’s name and how cute he is. When they faces towards where Hinata is, he is indeed cute. A very very cute Sunshine boi who is coming to the bbq spot while skipping with his right hand raised up to wave and having this bright smile on his face. Wearing a cute yellow shirt with a small pocket on its right chest with a gray short cropped sleeveless jacket, a white frilly layered skirt that has length just until his thighs and a white long socks that reached just above his knees leaving a very small skin to be seen between the socks and the skirt.

Once he reached the spot, anyone can see he is wearing a white frilly chocker with small ribbon on it and a two small clips with a ribbon design on it too. Anyone can’t deny how cute he is right now.

“Hey Guys!”, exclaimed Hinata when he reached his teammates. Waving to the other guys who says “hello” also who were standing from the sidelines. “Sorry I wasn’t able to help prepare”, he said while scratching the back of his head and gave a short laugh.

After looking at him and appreciating what his kohai was wearing, Noya came beside Hinata and put his arm around his kohai’s shoulder saying; “Yo, Shouyou! Cute outfit”, he complimented and continued talking; “You don’t need to apologize, as a matter of fact we should thank you for making us delicious foods for the past days since we started the training camp”, Noya said having Tanaka and Asahi agreed with him, who are nodding their heads.

Everyone who is listening also agreed what the Karasuno Libero just said and gave their thanks to Hinata, who is now red from all the compliments and gave them a shy laugh and bowed thanking them for the compliments, especially on his cooking.

Lev who was looking at Hinata from the sidelines, shouted “moe” and wave his arms above him, calling for Hinata.

Hinata who was talking to his senpais turns towards him and wave his arms too; “Lev!”, he shouted and went to excuse himself from his senpais to come near Lev.

When he is now standing in front of Lev, he saw Kenma and Kuroo with him who were also looking at him fondly. “Hello”, greeted Hinata and made a short squeak when someone suddenly hugged him from behind and put his face on his neck.

“Shouyou, you smell so good!”, exclaimed Bokuto who continued smelling Hinata’s scent and making Hinata calm down easily when he found out it was just his master.

Hinata just giggled and gave a short pat on Bokuto’s head and lean on his chest. “Bokuto-san, please release Hinata already so we could all begin the bbq”, Akaashi said. Who was standing just behind the two of them with his usual poker face.

When the sunshine boi saw him, he went straight to Akaashi once he was released and gave the Fukurodani’s setter a sudden hug. Making the other boys from his team and other teams, that aren’t yet aware of the two’s special relationship, shocked. “Hello Akaashi-san!”, greeted Hinata.

“Hello Hinata”, greeted back Akaashi. Who can’t help but gave his own smile, even if it’s small, to the boy. “Ready to have the first bite?”, he asked.

When Hinata heard those words, he can’t help but get so excited and went nodding a lot. “Uhuh! I’m going to eat plenty of meat!”, exclaimed sunshine boi. “As if Boke!”, shouted Kageyama on the other side when he heard what his partner just said. Making Hinata call him “Bakayama” and went to stand near the griller. Making Kageyama do the same.

While some were amused at the freak duo’s who were now standing at the griller with their chopsticks ready at their hands and eyes locked on the meat, some continue talking to each other.

“Shrimpy-chan looks cute with his outfit today, don’t you think so Kenma?”, asked Kuroo giving a side glance on his childhood friend beside him, who is playing with his DS. “Hmm”, answered back Kenma but not before glancing at Hinata first and gave out a small smile which Kuroo saw and gave out his own smile though it looks like a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

When the meat and veggies they were grilling are done. One by one the boys have their own. Some went to take more than the others and some shared their own.

Hinata and Kageyama are standing side by side eating, while having this competitive atmosphere around them. Seeing who could eat more than the other. Making their Captain stop them and gave them their last potion of meat and made them eat veggies.

Bokuto who was standing near the Nekoma’s grill went to steal the meat that just finished cooking; “Fucker!”, cursed out Kuroo who was able to take hold of Bokuto’s shirt around his collar. “You might have done it once, but not anymore”, he said while taking back his and Yaku’s meat from Bokuto’s chopsticks.

Akaashi who saw all this, apologizes to the Nekoma’s Captain and Libero before giving his captain his own meat. “Akaashi!”, shouted Bokuto who was touched by his setter who just ignore him, and went to sit beside Nekoma’s setter who has not yet touch his food and was busy with his game. 

Everyone was having a great time with each other and when the meat and veggies were done. Someone from the Fukurodani brought out three big watermelons, saying that the coach from Karasuno delivered it earlier.  
“Thank you!”, the other teams said and bow to the Karasuno team who were also doing their own thanks.

“Oishi!”, Hinata said with a blissful face from tasting one of the sweetest watermelon he ever had. Making Yamaguchi smile at him fondly. They both shared a plate of sliced pieces of the fruit. “Bakayama, come and have a taste”, Hinata said raising toothpick with a fruit towards Kageyama, who took a hold of his hand and eat it. “Hmm”, he said.

“Yummy right?”, Hinata asked while smiling at the tall boy, only receiving a nod and walk away to get some for himself also. “Say ahh, Tadashi”, suddenly said Hinata to Yamaguchi who ends up blushing but was unable to decline and eat the fruit from Hinata.

“Hinata, me too!”, demanded Tanaka who saw what Hinata did and having Noya demanded to do the same for him. “Ok Senpais”, agreed Hinata who was happily feeding his senpai some fruits.

Though it did not last long because they saw Daichi’s face behind Hinata. Making Hinata confused when they suddenly said; “Sorry, Shouyou! We forgot that there was something we should be doing” and went away and hide behind Asahi, who was sitting beside Suga and some Nekoma and Fukurodani.

“So, jealous”, Kuroo said when he saw how shrimpy-chan feed his senpai. “Do you think he won’t mind doing it to me?”, he asked towards Kenma, Tsukishima, Akaashi, Bokuto and Lev who were sitting near him. Making the first three looked at him with blank faces and the last two who also agreed with Kuroo’s question, liking how they could also get feed by Hinata.

Seeing that everyone is now present and together and how their position are far away from the other boys and no one could hear them talk. Akaashi gave out a cough and asked for their attention, when he have them he said; “Shall I begin, how it all started?”.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Lev who almost forgotten about it, nodded and went to sit around Akaashi who was sitting beside Tsukishima. When everyone seems comfortable and ready, “I guess it all started between the the two of us when we saw each other in tokyo”, he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is now telling the boys how he and Hinata started their sexual relationship with each other.
> 
> Flashback pt. I  
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in Kanto Region, xx/xx/xxxx

Akaashi who was walking one rainy night, after visiting one of his middle school friend’s birthday party, unexpectedly came across Karasuno’s number 10. Who was standing outside someone’s house, wet from top to bottom and from the looks of it he just came out from that house.

“Hinata...Hinata Shouyou, right?”, asked Akaashi who wanted to make sure that this is really Hinata.

Hinata that was startled by the sudden mention of his name faces him and was shock to see Fukurōdani’s setter. “Akaashi-san”, he said.

Sure that it was Hinata, Akaashi came near him and covered him with his umbrella, “what are you doing here?”, he asked.

What he did not expect is to have the boy suddenly hugged him and was muttering his name, holding unto him so tight that seems so afraid that he might run away from him, not like he would do it.

He patted the smaller boy’s head and waited for him to calm down. When he saw that he was trembling, he though he was getting cold. “Hinata, we should go look for some shelter?”, Akaashi said but Hinata was still hugging him, so Akaashi call out his name once more and it made Hinata face him.

Seeing the red from his eyes, concern filled Akaashi immediately and said; “come, let’s go back to my house”, and gave a small smile towards the smaller boy.

When Hinata releases him and follows him back from his home, Akaashi notices that his parents aren’t home yet. “My parents aren’t back yet, so don’t worry and feel free”, he said.

When he notices that Hinata did not move from the door, and was just bowing his head. So, he went to him and took hold his wrist slowly not to startle the boy. “Hinata, why don’t you take a bath first”, said Akaashi and brought the smaller boy upstairs and opening one of the doors that seems to be his bedroom.

“I have my own bathroom, so take your time and clean up”, he said leading Hinata to the bathroom and kneeling to turn on the faucet in the bathtub. When the water is good enough to dive in and help Hinata warm up, he closes the faucet. “this should help warm you up so I’ll just add...”, he wasn’t able to finish what he was supposed to say when he turn around and saw he didn’t expect.

There in the middle of the bathroom, with a orange hair on his head named Hinata is naked as the day he was born. Akaashi immediately face back to the bathtub and stood up. “Oh, it seems that you’re ready. So, so I’ll just...just go and prepare some clothes”, he awkwardly said and went out from the bathroom and closed the door. He leans on it for a minute and went to his closet to look for some clothes.

It’s not like he haven’t seen someone naked before, he was part of the boy’s volleyball team and they all tend to take a bath together in the shower rooms. And he was no virgin since 3rd year of middle school, when his girlfriend that time, who was two years older than him took his virginity as her Christmas present. Not like it’s important but still, this was Hinata Shouyou. 

Hinata Shouyou, who was Karasuno’s number 10 and decoy. One of the freak duo and the sunshine boi of their team. No one would deny that anyone who ever meets him won’t get fond of him, with his friendly, energetic and bubbly personality, you can’t help but like the guy.

Especially when the news that he loves to wear something girly sometimes and was able to see it personally, some could say that they feel attracted towards him. Especially how cute and sexy he is when he wears girl clothes not like he wasn’t cute if he’s wearing boy clothes.

“Shit”, he cursed out in a small voice and rubbed his face with his hand before covering his mouth. “Shit”, he cursed again. He went back outside the door of his room bathroom and knocked, “Hinata-san, I got some clothes here and an extra towel. I’ll just leave it outside the door”. He said and put down the clothes and towel on the floor and went out of the room to take a bath downstairs.

After a quick shower he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and snacks. Once it was finished he went back to the room along with it and saw Hinata standing near his table.

It seems that even his middle school clothes seems big enough for Hinata that the collar is sliding down on his shoulder. The shirt reached towards his thighs, covering the shorts he gave. His hair is still wet and his face is red. Over all he finds it Hot.

“Akaashi-san, please let me help you”, Hinata said when he notices the Fukurōdani’s setter carrying a tray. “It’s alright Hinata-san, please sit”, Akaashi said and put the tray on top of the small table that was placed on the middle of his room.

“Please have a sit Hinata-san”, said Akaashi, patting the pillow on the floor seeing how Hinata is still standing. When Hinata sat down, he have him a cup of tea and said; “I only have jasmine tea and mochi though”. 

“I’m fine with any tea, Akaashi-san. Thank you so much for this”, Hinata said and bow down. “You can just call me Hinata or Shouyou, Akaashi-san. Since Hinata-san is what they usually call my mom”, he explained, smiling at the tall boy.

“Well, if I call you Hinata you should call me Akaashi or Keiji. Since Akaashi-san is also what they call my parents”, Akaashi said, giving the small boy his own smile, though it was smaller than the sunshine boi.

“Akaashi-kun, then”, declared Hinata. Giving a small laugh when he saw the raised eyebrow Akaashi is showing. “I...I’m really thankful with your help Akaashi-kun. You even let me use your bathroom and your clothes, so thank you so much”, Hinata suddenly said while trying not to look at the tall boy.

“I don’t mind Hinata, I’m just glad that I was able to see you. Seeing how wet you were earlier means you have been staying outside for too long when it was raining”, he took a sip of his tea and continued; “if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? Not that you aren’t allowed to, but Sendai and Here are a bit far from each other”.

Seeing how Hinata seems to be hesitating and was even biting his own lips, which he unconsciously reach out and hold his lips to stopped him from biting it to much. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I mean, I do mean to stop you for biting it because you might accidentally break the skin and make it bleed”; he defensively said when he noticed what he just did.

Hinata who was also startled with the sudden touch on his lips and seeing how Akaashi seems to be un-Akaashi like, he can’t help but giggle. When he saw that Akaashi seems to be flustered and looks like he was confused. He wasn’t able to hold it in and laugh out loud, making more Akaashi flustered. “Sorry, sorry, Akaashi-kun. Is just that, I didn’t imagine you to be this flustered when you only tried to stopped me”, Hinata explained while still laughing.

Akaashi who was still blushing and seeing how it makes Hinata laugh just because he was startled by what he did, made him smile also. So, he waited for the smaller boy to stopped laughing and just watch him fondly.

Any moment now, Hinata is done laughing but still giggling. Having this red blush on his cheeks and teary eyes that he finds it cute. “Done?”, he asked but he was smiling to the boy. Hinata breath out and said “yes”.

Before he could say anything, Hinata step in and said; “I’m here because of some business that my uncle asked me to do. Uhmm...the house I was at where you saw me standing, belongs to someone..uhmm..my uncle knows”, he explained drinking a mouthful of tea. “I was supposed to be there before night time but unfortunately I lost my way and..uhmmm..I wasn’t able to arrive on time”.

Hinata took a sip again from his tea; “I...I fought with my Mom”, he said and bit his lips when he felt his eyes stinging, remembering how aweful it was and when Akaashi saw how his eye were glossy, he said; “it’s alright, Hinata. You don’t need to tell me”, giving Hinata’s hand that was on table a soft squeeze and a small smile to the boy.

Hinata shakes his head and gave him a small smile also. “It’s alright. Where were I? Ah! yes, I was supposed to go to Kageyama’s place but my uncle found out about our argument and he asked me if I could help his friend out. Since my uncle did a lot for me and my mom and sister, I accepted it, since he said that I’ll get paid but when I was on my way to his friend’s place, I lost the paper he gave me and can’t seem to find it inside my sling bag and jeans’ pockets and when I was calling my uncle to ask him where it was, my phone went off thinking it was low battery”, he released a breath and was now unconsciously rubbing his thumbs on Akaashi’s hand.

“While I was looking for a charging station around the area and saw one. I was glad and immediately went inside the station but when I reached in my bag, it seems that I might have dropped my wallet somewhere while looking for the paper. So, when I was freaking out and search for any bills inside the bag and pockets again. I saw that my shirt has this small pocket on the chest and when I reached inside, I found the map!”; he exclaimed and took a sip again on his tea.

Akaashi who was still holding Hinata’s hand and letting him hold his too, was listening attentively. When he saw that Hinata’s cup is empty he move his other hand to reached the teapot and filled the smaller boy’s cup again.

Hinata seeing this, gave his thanks and smile to the older guy and took a sip again. “I found the map but unfortunately I was too late. It was nighttime and it seems no one is inside the house and when I tried turning on my phone, it did come to life which it sucks and my phone was filled with my uncle’s voice mail. Saying how disappointed he was and blah blah blah”, Hinata mockingly said and gave out a force laugh, making Akaashi squeeze his hands softly again.

“Well, the good news is my uncle gave me one more chance and come back again tomorrow but the bad news is my pay will be cut off”, he breathes out and put his cheeks on the table while still rubbing his thumbs on Akaashi’s hand. “When he told me to stay at somewhere else for the night, and he cut the call off. I even forgot to mention how I don’t have any money left in me and my phone is dead. Then suddenly, out of no where it rained. Talk about Bad luck and I can’t call Kenma since I don’t memorize his phone”, Hinata said then he sit up straight and gave out a big smile towards Akaashi and said; “But I guess someone out there took a pity of me and made sure that someone would passed by I was at and it turns out to be Akaashi-kun”.

“He was even nice enough to let me borrow his bathroom and clothes and give me something to drink and some snacks. Again, thank you Akaashi-kun. You’re my hero!”, exclaimed Hinata. With those words, Akaashi can’t help be filled with pride in knowing that he was able to help him.

Silence took some time and Akaashi seeing that both their cups are empty, stood up and clean the table and went to the door bringing the tray with the cups and teapot. “Why don’t you take some rest Hinata, while I go and order some pizza for the two of us”, said Akaashi who was facing Hinata that was now sitting on his bed. “Any toppings you would like to have?”, he asked.

Hinata shakes his head and said that he is fine with anything and gave a smile to the setter. Akaashi smiled back and went out of the room but not before telling the small guy “feel free to use the bed and if you want to read anything, I have some books. Maybe you might like some of it”.

After cleaning the cups, he called the PizzaCup and ordered two medium size pizzas of Hawaiian and Pepperoni. Then he texted his parents;

Akaashi: I have a friend over from Sendai, they might stay for the night.

Mom: That’s alright, I wasn’t able to leave a message earlier but I might not come back home tonight since there was a sudden problem at work. So, I might go back to France with my Boss later.

After reading his Mom’s message, he did not bother replying knowing his mom would be too busy to check his messages.

When he saw his dad’s message, he “tsk” and also didn’t bother replying.

Dad: I’m fine with it, knowing your mom she won’t have any problem with it. I’m not coming home tonight, by the way. I have some work to finish so I’ll be staying here.

He was preparing Colas for him and Hinata when the doorbell rang, as expected it would only take 20 minutes for it to be delivered since the shop is just a 6-7 minute walk from his home.

He took the pizza and paid for it and use it as a tray to put the Colas on top of it, and went up slowly.

When he reached the door, he knock it using his foot and waited for it to open. Once open and Hinata saw Akaashi carrying a lot of things, he opened the door bigger and help Akaashi by removing the colas on top of the pizza and place it on the table.

“Wow!”, said Hinata. Who saw how the pizza looked like. Instead of the usual circle, it was shaped into square ones which he haven’t yet tried it before. “Smells good”, he added, sniffing the food.

Akaashi sat beside Hinata and took a pizza and gave it to Hinata, who smiled and said his thanks. Watching Hinata took the first bite and was awed how it tasted, he cannot help but appreciate the boy in front of him.

So for the whole night, they talk and talk. Sharing stories about their school, Volleyball practice and how their club always buy meatbuns after practice or for Akaashi’s case how he gets tired sometimes of Bokuto’s loud voice, making the small boy laugh.

After cleaning the table, they went down to carry the boxes to the kitchen and put the left over pizza on the fridge. Hinata who was standing in the living room waiting for Akaashi to come out from the kitchen, saw the time. It was 10:30 p.m. knowing that Akaashi didn’t invite him to stay over for the night, he should get ready to go. Since his clothes was washed earlier and was now dry. He could wear it again and go look for someplace to stay for the night.

When Akaashi went out from the kitchen and saw Hinata’s face again, him biting his lips which he noticed already that he tends to do it if he gets anxious or hesitant about something, he asked; “what’s wrong?”.

Hinata who did not notice Akaashi came near him, “eek” and face the tall boy. He bit his lips and said; “I guess it’s already late and all so I should be going now”.

After hearing it, Akaashi was confused. Knowing Hinata doesn’t have any place to stay to, then he remember that he didn’t pointedly asked him to stay for the night earlier. He gave himself a punch mentally and said; “Sorry, I forgot to asked you earlier but why don’t you stay for the night here?”.

Hinata who was not expecting the sudden invite, stared at Akaashi making sure he wasn’t just imagining it. “Will you stay for the night?”, asked Akaashi again.

“Are you sure?”, Hinata asked slowly still making sure that he wasn’t just imagining it and when he saw Akaashi nod. He gave the tall boy a big smile and went to hug him for the second time of the day.

“Thank you, Akaashi-kun!”; exclaimed Hinata. Smiling up to the setter and receiving a small smile also with a pat on his head.

So, they went up the stairs and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Akaashi lend Hinata an extra brush and a face towel.

Once they’re done, Akaashi prepared a mattress that he usually use when someone sleepsover and fixed it kn the floor. Putting two pillows and a blanket, he waited for Hinata to come out from the bathroom.

When Hinata was finished, he told him; “why don’t you take the bed and I’ll stay on the floor”. Hearing it made Hinata shock and decline the offer, saying; “oh no, you should take the bed Akaashi-kun. I’m fine on the floor”. Still, Akaashi refuses it and offered the bed again and Hinata declined it again, saying how much he is imposing already.

At the end no one wanted to take the bed so Hinata suggested; “if you don’t mind, why don’t the two of us take the bed instead Akaashi-kun?”. Akaashi who wasn’t expecting that one, and another un-Akaashi like he nodded without thinking and both of them laid down the bed.

With their backs against each other, they make themselves as comfortable as they can be. “Akaashi-kun”, Hinata said in a low voice. “Hmm”, answered Akaashi.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night and feeding me”, Hinata said and turns around facing Akaashi’s back. “If you didn’t pass by earlier, I don’t know where I would be right now”.

Akaashi who felt Hinata’s breath against his nape, turn around and face Hinata also. They look at each other and Akaashi said; “no problem Hinata, just..if ever you need some help especially like this where you need some place to stay, call me or text me”, he said while staring straight to Hinata. Who has blush on his cheeks and was giving him the most beautiful smile he ever seen and was thankful for the moon to give shine inside his room. If it wasn’t for it, he won’t be able to see it.

Hinata closes his eyes and any moment now, he was sleeping. Akaashi who was still awake, watch Hinata for a minute or two and he closes his eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback pt. II

He woke up because of the noise coming from his opened window and from what he can distinguish, the sounds are coming from the birds’ chirping.

He slowly opened his eyes and when the bright light hit him, he closed it again and rubbed his face in a very fluffy orange pillow that tickles his nose. Which made him rubbed his face more on it.

Suddenly, he felt his pillow moved and felt arms wrapping around him and hugging him. He once again opened his eyes and saw that the orange fluffy pillow is none other than, Hinata Shouyou’s orange hair which he found out was fluffy.

He saw that his arms are wrapped around the sleeping boy, whose face is just near his neck which he could feel the hot breath coming from him to his neck. Whose arms are wrapped around his body too.

A little flustered with how they end up hugging each other while sleeping, he slowly untangle Hinata’s arms away from his body so he could get out of the bed without waking up the smaller boy.

When he successfully untangle both their arms from each other, he slowly moved his shoulder away from Hinata’s face since it seems that his face was laying on his shoulder.

After successfully getting away and not waking up the boy, Akaashi stood up slowly from his bed. He covered the smaller boy with his blankets and went out of the door and closing it softly.

Once outside, he lean back at his door and gave a big exhale of breath and then he went to use the downstairs’ bathroom to do his business - peeing, washing face and brushing teeth.

After those he went to the kitchen to prepare for their breakfast. Checking the fridge for any available ingredients inside it, he found enough to make western breakfast; sunny side up, bacon, sausage and a carton of orange juice.

He usually doesn’t eat western, he prefers miso soup and other japanese foods for breakfast but since his parents were at home since last week, he gets to eat mostly western style breakfast.

Before he could start cooking, he heard the doorbell rang. He put down the eggs at the counter and went to the door. Since they have electronic peep hole, where he could see at the monitor near their door who’s at their gate he doesn’t need to get out of the door.

From what he can see in the monitor, it was just some delivery guy. He pushed the button and the gate opened and the moment the delivery guy reached his door, he opens it to greet them.

“Hello, Good Morning!”; greeted the Delivery guy. “Good Morning to you too”, greeted back Akaashi while bowing also the same as the DG.

The delivery guy checked something on the paper, “Akaashi Keiji-san?”, he asked.

Hearing his name, he answered “yes”. Making the DG smile and told him to sign the paper. After doing so, he gave the paper back and the DG gave him the box. They gave there farewell to one another and when the DG left, he entered his home.

He went to the kitchen and placed the box on top of the counter. Getting the knife to help him open the box since he doesn’t have long nails to ripped off the tape used in closing the box.

Once open, he saw it was the things he ordered online. Inside was a cute white color sleevless lingerie, that has a see-through at the stomach part. It has a matching underwear that has a cute ribbon in front of it and a gartered stocking with ribbons on it also. Inside the box also contains, vanilla scented lubricant and a remote controlled vibrator.

Confused why he has this kind of things? You see Akaashi has his own secrets, a very erotic one. You could say he’s one of those boys who’s part of Daddy/Little community.

He loves taking care of someone, pampering them, and discipline them. He got a lot of things that he would like for his Little to wear, to play and for him to pleasure them also. The only problem is, he doesn’t have his own little.

He hasn’t found the perfect one to be his little and he only gets to experience this type of Daddy/Little play is in a secret place where only limited people are invited which located somewhere in Tokyo. 

The building is a DvD store, and at the documentary section in the last aisle you could see someone sitting near the door that has Employees only on it. The only way to get in is if you show the person at the door the hand sign which is your right hand closed but with its pinky finger raised, and your membership ID from the group.

Inside the room, you could see a lot Prostitutes both men and women who acts as Littles. Waiting for someone to table them and be with Daddies or Mommies that don’t have any Littles yet or if they do have one already they just table another Little/s to play with them also or just have a table and be with your own Little.

It was a community that he accidentally discovered and he did not really regret it though. He only goes there if he has free time or if he’s not in the mood to be with his parents. The place doesn’t care if you and your Little wear masks and it doesn’t care also if you do something sexual in your own table. The only rules is: Respect each other’s spaces.

Akaashi at the age of 15 has been a Daddy since then, despite being in a relationship he still goes at that place. Which he remembers now that he did plan on going sometime this week before the training camp.

After making sure that he got everything he ordered online, he closes the box and went to start cooking again. While he has frying some bacons he heard a cough and when he turn around he saw something that he cannot help but feel sexually attracted.

There standing at the entrance of the kitchen is Hinata, with his hair messy from sleeping and his shirt still big on him that makes his collar slide down in his shoulder. He could make out some traces of lines on his skin from sleeping also and he was biting his lips not too much but when released it turns more reddish.

“Hi”; greeted Hinata when he saw Akaashi faces him. “Hello Hinata-kun”; greeted Akaashi back. “Please have a sit, breakfast is almost done”; he informed and he faces back at the stove and continue cooking.

“Is there anything I could help with?”; asked Hinata, walking towards Akaashi. When he saw what was being cooked his stomach just in time made a noise. He hugged his stomach and gave a small laugh when he saw Akaashi looking at him, who only gave him a small smile.

“If you don’t mind preparing the table that would be a great help”; Akaashi said. He reaches on top of him which has a cabinet that is filled with plates, bowls, cups and glasses. He took two plates and glasses and gave it to Hinata. “The chopsticks are in that drawer”; he pointed out and Hinata opened it and saw a lot of Spoons, Forks and chopsticks.

Since Hinata wasn’t sure what Akaashi usually use in eating especially with the breakfast he is cooking, he took two pairs of spoon and fork and two pairs of chopsticks. He placed it in the table along with the Plates and Glasses just in time for Akaashi to bring the breakfast at the table.

From the smell of it made Hinata drool, and he cannot wait to taste it. He took a sit in the other side and waited for Akaashi, who came back from getting a juice in the fridge.

Akaashi seated and can see how Hinata was looking eager in eating the food and he just hopes it’s good enough for him. Especially he remembered how delicious the smaller boy’s food when he once cooked for everyone in the last training camp. When the managers got themselves lack of people and Hinata who was excused from joining the game, or more like he was dragged out from the court because of not letting himself take a break, was able to lend a helping hand and did most of the cooking.

They both said their thanks for the meal and Akaashi passes the plate with the food towards Hinata; “I hope you will like it”, he said.

When he got himself his own food, the smaller boy immediately took a bite and can’t help but closes his eyes and hum from the delicious taste. He opens his eyes and swallows his food and smiles at Akaashi. “This is so good, Akaashi-kun!”, he exclaimed and took another bite. “It’s been a while since I had this kind of breakfast”, he added.

Akaashi who was satisfied that he was able to cook something that Hinata finds it good, smiles his own little smile at the smaller boy and said; “glad to hear it. I was hoping it would be as delicious as yours back in Training Camp before”. Hinata who heard the unexpected compliment blushes and said; “oh, that was nothing Akaashi-kun. It was just a simple spicy curry”. 

“I beg to differ, Hinata-kun. It was not just a simple curry if you ask me, the taste was something that I can still remember. I did cooked a curry one time and tried getting the same taste as yours, but I can’t somehow get it”, Akaashi said who continues complimenting the little boy who is now blushing again and very happy from hearing someone liking their food before.

After eating their breakfast, they both washed the dishes together. After wiping the last plate with a dry cloth and put it back inside the cabinet he told Hinata that he should take a bath first since he remembered that the smaller boy has important business to attend. Since he is planning on going to the library today, might as well send the boy off near the place he was last night.

Akaashi also took a bath using the bathroom downstairs and when he was finished he went up the stairs since he forgot to bring himself a change of clothes. He opened the door thinking that Hinata might still be inside his bathroom but he didn’t expect the little guy to be finished also. Hinata who was now clad in his shirt but still in his undies, is leaning at the window and from the looks of it he just finished talking someone on the phone.

He gave a knock at the door before entering, “Sorry” he said “I forgot to bring some clothes with me”. He entered with a towel around his hips and he can see the way Hinata was looking towards his body and can’t say he wasn’t curious if what Hinata thinks of his body since it wasn’t as muscular as the others, like Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san and other boys who seems to be muscular.

“That’s alright! I do sometimes forgot it too back at home”, Hinata said smiling at him and he doesn’t seem to care with his lack of pants. “You can just change here Akaashi-kun since I’m almost done”, he continue saying and wore his shorts. He grabbed his sling bag and cellphone and went out of the room.

Once done, he went down with his backpack and when he made sure that everything is fine; stoves off, lights off, windows closed and back door lock. He and Hinata went out the house and locked the door. They took the same road last night and once they reached the street and near the house Hinata will be at, the little guy gave him a hug and said; “Thank you Akaashi-kun. Thank you for helping me last night”. Akaashi gave him a hug back and said; “that was nothing Hinata-kun but if you need anything just call me”, remembering how they exchanged phone numbers earlier at breakfast.

Hinata who have not yet releases Akaashi from his arms around him, stood up on his toes and gave the taller boy a kiss on the cheek, making Akaashi blush.

“Thank you again Akaashi-kun and Good bye”; Hinata said after removing his arms from Akaashi and wave at him before running towards the house he should be going. Akaashi gave a small smile and wave back to bid him good bye also.

Before he left, he saw Hinata rang the doorbell and a fat guy with a pony tail went out to welcome Hinata, who seems to ask something from the small boy and when he saw Hinata nod the guy opened the gate and brought him inside. Akaashi can’t help but raised his eyebrow when he saw the guy put his hand behind Hinata and how close it was in his butt. He sighed and went on his way to the library.

Not knowing later, he will find out something he didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, sorry for the slow update. My laptop was broken so I am only using my phone to edit my works which I could not do it perfectly since I don’t have the software like in my laptop that helps me correct my english grammar. Since you know I don’t know english that much.
> 
> There’s a chance that I might update less in my story starting Saturday, incase I got accepted from my interview last week. I’m hoping that I do get the job, pray for me hehe.
> 
> I would just like to say thank you to all of you who like my story and even bookmarked it. Kudos to you guys! Mwah mwH


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi became a Hero once more.
> 
> Flashback pt. III  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

After staying in the library for 4 hours, Akaashi went to the nearest restaurant which happens to be Mendie’s. A burger shop that was five minute walk from the library he was at.

While waiting for his order, he couldn’t help but think if Hinata has already eaten his lunch. Still disturbed with the way the fat guu was looking at Hinata when he confirmed something from the smaller boy and how closed that hand was at his butt.

He decided to sent a message to the little guy but even when he was done eating his own lunch, he haven’t received any from Hinata. Thinking maybe he was busy, he leave it be. Maybe he is just busy with something his uncle’s friend asked him to do. He did mention one time when they were both eating pizzas that it’s mostly physical job and maybe that fat guy needs someone to help him moved something; ‘but if he does need someone for something physical, why not hire some buff guys to do it?’; Akaashi thought.

He wiped his mouth with a napking and went out from the shop, thinking that he might as well go home now since he is done studying. Not knowing someone is sexually touched right now and can’t seems to say “No”.

Night came and Akaashi can be seen sitting on the sofa, listening to the song being played from the tv. He was watching some DD/LS videos from the website he goes to watch for those kind. Watching new tips how to make your Little cum from using the new remote vibrator that he just received earlier. He have not receive any reply from Hinata. He would like to know if he was still in that house of did he left already and went back home.

Then suddenly he was craving for ice cream and when he check the fridge and found none, he took his wallet, keys and cellphone with him and went out of the house. There was a grocery store near his house but when he reached the shop, it was closed due to pipe problem. So, he went to another shop that is a bit far from his home.

While paying for his ice creams, a flash of orange passed by his eye sight that made him turn his head from the direction he saw the orange was thinking it was Hinata, but he did not see Hinata and just some dude wearing an orange shirt.

He face back at the counter and took his ice creams from the clerk and gave his thanks and bow. The clerk was a girl who didn’t have the chance to ask the handsome boy, who bought ice creams, his name.

Akaashi slowly walk on his way home, an ice cream while checking his phone once more for any messages. He passed by an alleyway that made him stopped his tracks when he suddenly heard whimpering. At first he thought it was just some cat or dog but then he heard someone say “shut up” along with a whimper again. 

Assumed someone is being hurt, he went in the alley and what he saw from the little light coming from the street lamp, is a guy thrusting in someone’s mouth that was kneeling on the ground. Shocked from what he saw and thinking how stupid for him to assume something bad, he slowly walk backwards but unfortunately the dude saw him and stopped thrusting; “the fuck you doing? Can’t see we’re busy?”, the dude said with an annoyed face.

Before Akaashi could say his sorry and get away the dude slap the person kneeling making them stumble and fell down on their butt. When Akaashi moves forward to stop the dude, he saw him reached down and grabbed the person’s hair and made him stand up.

If before he can’t see what the kneeling person looks like with the lack of light, now that he was dragged by the hair to stand up he was hit by the light, which made him saw the kneeling person’s face. 

Too shock from seeing Hinata’s face, he wasn’t able to say something immediately and once again saw that the guy slap Hinata so hard on the face that made Hinata face the wall and hit him. Making the small boy slide down on the wall with his left eyebrow bleeding. With that scene, it helped Akaashi knock him back to his senses and march forward to stopped the incoming slap to Hinata.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, the dude said getting more annoyed with Akaashi’s intrusion. “I suggest you don’t hurt my friend”, Akaashi said. Squeezing his hand at the dude’s wrist to which the dude pulled his hand away from him.

“What the fuck do you care? I paid this bitch, so you don’t get to say anythi...”, he wasn’t able to finish what he was supposed to say since Akaashi just punched him on his throat. Making the dude stagger backwards and cough so bad. Akaashi did not stop there and went for another punch on the guys face, so hard that it knocked him out. 

Sure that the guy is really down, he immediately went to Hinata and saw him down and leaning on the wall. He touched Hinata’s chin to face him and saw the little guy unconscious with his eyebrow bleeding. He tried waking him a lot of times and when he saw his eyes opening, he sighed and gave out his own smile and said; “Hinata, please hold on thight, I’m bringing you back home”. He carried Hinata who calls his name in a low voice before leaning his face on the chest and listening to the rapid heartbeat from Akaashi, making him asleep.

Five hours later, Hinata woke up and find himself back in Akaashi-kun’s room. First he was confused why he was here again but when he tried sitting up, he moan out in pain and whimpered. That’s when he remembered what happened to make him be back at Akaashi’s place. He was anxious what will Akaashi think of him now that he found out Hinata doing something like that. ‘What if he get disgusted and won’t see him anymore’, he thought.

Before he could think of more ‘What ifs’, the door opened and came in Akaashi who was holding a tray with a bowl filled with water and a towel. 

Once Akaashi saw Hinata awake he smiled and before he could move forward, Hinata suddenly jump out from the bed despite the aching body and went to kneel on the floor and bow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it’s 6:30am and I just received earlier an email that I was supposed to come to the office at 8am for the “final” interview again and I did not yet sleep. My gosh lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback pt. IV

Akaashi is confused right now, Hinata who should be laying on the bed is now kneeling in front of him and apologizing?

Akaashi walk to the table to put down the tray and he went to Hinata to kneel in front of him also.

“Hinata, are you ok?”; asked Akaashi who is waiting for Hinata to raise his head and when he did, he got startled from seeing Akaashi in front of him. “Bwaah”; he shouted and before he could fall down on his back, Akaashi took hold of his one arm and pulled him back but with how strong he was pulling, the small boy ended straight to his chest.

It took them for a minute to fixed themselves and sit in front of each other. Hinata who was still anxious was holding unto his shirt and unconsciously biting his lips to hard. Seeing this Akaashi touched it to him make release it, once released Akaashi rubbed it with his thumb and hold Hinata’s hand to his.

“Hinata”; he said making Hinata flinched that seems to be expecting something bad from him. “Please don’t be scared, whatever you are thinking, which I’m hoping it’s not about me going to hurt you, don’t think about it”;he said in a calm voice. Rubbing his thumbs on Hinata’s hands to calm him and also to assure that everything’s fine between the two of them.

“I won’t force you to tell me how it happened, I want you to be the one to tell it to me instead. If you are willing to share”; Akaashi reassures while watching Hinata, who’s back on biting his lips.

Minutes passes by and both of them are still kneeling in front of each other. Akaashi’s long patience was something he is thankful of having it, if it wasn’t for this then he would have already smack Bokuto-san for so many times already.

“I...I”; Hinata said, who broke the silence but seems to be having a hard time continuing, too scared to say anything. Then he felt Akaashi hold his hold more tightly and when he raises his head and saw Akaashi’s smile, he gulp and then said; “I...I did say that I was going to help my uncle’s friend something, but the truth is my uncle isn’t part of this at all. The fat man at the house you sent me off earlier was my mother’s...my mother’s client’s friend actually”; he said and gave a big exhale before continuing.

“There was only three of us at home; Mom, my little sister Natsu and Me. My mom didn’t get to finish High school because she got pregnant and gave birth to me at the age of 18. Dad who was 20 that time asked my Mom to live in together at my Great-grandparents house and since my Mom was cast out from her home, she only have my Dad. My Dad keeps on changing jobs from left to right and sometimes my Mom would do some part time works too. Then Dad and Mom would fight a lot of times when I reached 6th grade, especially when my Dad found out what kind of work my Mom got herself and I guess seeing my Mom bringing money back and food to eat was a blow to his pride that he even left us”; Hinata said, thinking of telling his family background first before he could explain everything to Akaashi.

“My mom was working as a Hostess and sometimes her clients would have her for the night - which she and Dad fight a lot but seeing my Dad go out with other woman made Mom boldly do it with other men and she get paid also from it, even though she knows how bad it is. I’m not ashamed of her for having that kind of work because if it wasn’t for her, me and my sister would die from hunger and I know if my mom would be given a chance she would rather work as a Nurse like she always wanted. Even though the pay was enough to feed us three, she still can’t pay for the other bills, especially the loan my Dad has from the bank”.

He sighed and gave out a small laugh and said; “My Dad went to borrow money from the bank because he plan on opening a small business and the bastard didn’t even do it and used the money to whatever it is and left us with the loan. Before you ask me where he is now, we don’t know andd sometimes he would also appear without notice, acting like he didn’t do anything”; Hinata lean on the bed and stare to the ceiling, Akaashi chose to move beside Hinata and lean on the bed also.

“My uncle who was my Dad’s Bro, he do help us with money if we really need it but ever since he got married and had his own family. He can’t help us as much as before and when I saw my Mom one time so desperate to pay for the bills piling up, I tried to find a job to help her. I mean she did a lot for us, for me and even accepted my sexuality and my hobby of wearing girl’s clothes.

Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get one since I was still a middle school student that time and my Mom also wanted me to focus more on my volleyball club”; Hinata said while giving a small smile when he remembers how happy his mom was, once he told her that he is going to be playing at the tournament.

He breath out and tried not to tear up, he isn’t sure why he is telling everything to Akaashi but he just can’t stop. It’s not like he hasn’t told anyone yet, like Kageyama or Kenma. But knowing that some people who are important to you or is someone who is close to you already, will find out how dirty you are already made him scared of losing them.

Akaashi who was watching and listening Hinata this whole time saw the pain and fear in his eyes. The eyes that he seems to try not to tear up but failed to do so, when Akaashi immediately reach out and wipe the tear that slide down his cheeks.

Hinata faces him while still leaning on the bed gave a wobbly smile and sniff, he sigh and continue to say more; “When the time comes the bank was trying to take our home because of the unpaid bills my Mom wasn’t able to pay for four months because of the lack of money, made my Mom stressed and worked so hard. To the point she didn’t take a day off and got herself very sick. Then one of my Mom’s client - who she only bring back at home if me and my little sister are alseep or out of the house, had visited her while I was out buying medicine while dropping my Sister at her friend’s place for sleepover. When I arrive both of them were at the sofa talking and both of them looked at me at the same time when I appeared at the room, mom has this conflicted face on her while her client was just smiling at me”.

Hinata who has moved near Akaashi and leaning his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, and is now holding Akaashi’s hands. Hinata stayed quiet for a minute or two and then he said; “My Mom was trying to say something but can’t say it, before I could asked her what’s wrong the man step in and said: ‘I found out that you are having a problem with something and I proposed that I can help your Mom pay for it but I want you’. At first I thought maybe he needed me to do something that my Mom couldn’t do but then my Mom stood up and declined whatever he was proposing to her and asked him to leave. The man didn’t find it rude the way my Mom acted towards him and seems to expect it though, so he gave his farewell to my Mom and walk towards the door. Before he left he placed a something on the table near the door and said that incase we change our mind just call him, leaving a calling card of his”. 

Hinata coughed a lot and Akaashi who didn’t bring some water to drink went down to fetch a glass with a jug of water to bring back to his room. When he came back, he filled the glass with water and gave it to Hinata who drank it so fast and was asking if he could have another one, which he complies.

Once done, Akaashi took a sit beside Hinata and the smaller boy lean his head on his shoulder once more. Holding each other’s hand and be comfortable at one another.

Then Hinata said; “when the man left, my mom went back to her room. Before I go and find out what they were talking about or what was the proposal is, I made her a porridge and prepared the medicine that would help her with the sickness. When I arrived at her room, she was just sitting on the chair watching outside the window and once I put the tray at her bedside table, she asked me if I love her.

Of course I immediately answered ‘yes’ and I saw her tears flowing down, which startled me a lot and I was going to hug her but she made me stay where I was standing and it made me more concern. Whose son would want to see their parents sad, especially towards my mom and before I could asked her what’s really wrong, she raises her hand and stare straight to me and said that the man is willing to pay 60% of what was left to pay from the loan if my Mom accepted the proposal. I even asked her why wouldn’t she, I mean I may be small but I can do it whatever he wants me to do. If he wants me to clean his place or carry something, I’ll do it.

But my Mom just cried more and it made me confused more because why would she cry if someone was willing to help us pay, then she said; ‘you know what kind of work I have right? Or what I do with my clients sometimes. That guy is willing to pay for us not because he wants you to do something you thought it was but he wanted you the same way he wants from me and the other women he is with at the privacy of the bedroom’. Once my mom said those things to me, it clicked”; Hinata move a little to face Akaashi and he could see from his face that he knows it too what was being proposed to his Mom.

“It clicked to me what the Man wanted from me. He is paying for us just to sleep with me and I find it shocking. I mean, he do it with my Mom and now he wants me. I mean that was the first time me and the Man first met but my mom explained that the Man has seen me from her phone before and even voiced out how he find me cute. At first my Mom won’t think about it too much but after their talk earlier, I guess she shouldn’t have ignore her instincts when the Man tends to ask about her son a lot lately.

That’s why she declined it even though how much we needed the money. Me who was still young and stupid really wanted to help my Mom so bad, demanded that I would do it. Which ends us arguing because whatever happens my Mom won’t accept it and even hear me out that I don’t care about what the Man wanted from me, as long as we get paid.

I still keep on arguing with her knowing my Mom was already stressed out and sick but me and my damn pride won’t back down. I ended up leaving her room and locked myself at mine’s. Then later at night I heard a crash coming from outside the room and when I went out to see what it was, I saw Mom on the floor, It seems that she was trying to go to work despite not feeling well”.

He went to drink some water, remembered how scared he was that time he saw his Mom passed out. He went back to Akaashi’s side and lean his head to his shoulder. He hold Akaashi’s hand to his and receive a squeeze which made him smile and felt his eyes tear up again - which he was able to hold it in and do an inhale exhale two times and said; “My Mom woke up when I brought her back to her bed and helped her change out of her clothes. She cried and said how awful she is as a mother - which I disagree a lot of times, how she can’t live to the thought of using me, her son as a way to have money. So, I didn’t force her anymore about the issue and just be there with her.

After she got sick for 4 days, she went back to work again but a week after that I received a call from her work place, saying how my Mom suddenly collapsed and was brought to the hospital. At 2 A.M. in the morning, I was at the hospital carrying my sleeping Sister whom I can’t leave back home. At 4 A.M. I left my sister on the bed beside Mom’s - since she was in a room that could let Five patients in and there was two available beds beside hers, to talk with the Doctor who handles her case”.

Hinata stopped talking to laugh even if it’s short and forced, he look straight to Akaashi and wasn’t able to stopped his tears from flowing and continue; “At 4:30 A.M. I found out my Mom has a lung cancer and they said that it’s often not detected until it has spread. The only way to save her is to have a surgery that cost so much more, which is something I can’t help but laugh it out loud and cry at the same time in front of the Doctor.

My Mom who did nothing bad to other people but be nice, even if she get backstabbed a lot and work a lot for her and her children’s safety and future, was now laying on the hospital bed because of a cancer which she doesn’t deserve. ‘Why can’t it be his bastard of a father’ what I thought that time”.

Hinata who’s trying to stopped his tears from falling but can’t help crying more, especially the situation his Mom has right now. Akaashi who cannot help being sad also, reached towards Hinata and dragged him to sit on his lap. Embracing him tightly, whispering comfort words and hoping it would help.

It took an hour for the crying and hiccups to stop and Akaashi who didn’t stopped embracing Hinata, moved themselves to the bed and laid down on it when he heard the smaller boy snoring. He slowly reached over the blanket to cover both of them and he knows the story isn’t finished but he can wait. He embraces Hinata once more and close his eyes and wait for the sleep to take him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys would like this chapter!
> 
> I tried to let my gay friend read my ff and he said that he wasn’t able to stop crying and I didn’t mean for my story to be this sad but he said that I don’t need to change the plot anymore and I should just continue which is coming from him who hates drama and fanfics.
> 
> Unfortunately also, I wasn’t accepted in the work I applied. Why? Because of how far I live. The work place was inside the port and the bad thing is no busses passes by near the gate of the port and the bus stop is so far that I have to walk for a 40-50 minutes towards the gate and another 30 towards the office. And they said that I need to use taxi always which will be too expensive for me-the employer said. I was willing to sacrifice my sleep and wake up early so I could leave two hours before working time.
> 
> Oh well, maybe another job is there for me.
> 
> Again, thank you for all of you who like my story and more kudos to you guys! Mwah mwah


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback pt. V

Hinata woke up to the sounds of the chirping like yesterday morning but the only difference, someone is hugging him from behind.

He can see an arm on his waist and he seems to be holding the hand of it. Before he could freak out like he does most of the time without processing anything, he remember where he is right now.

He remember how he was tied up by that fat guy while being bang by him and his friends, despite not being part of the agreement he and his Mom’s Client or should he call it, his client now.

Then the fat guy even paid him half the price he was promised after gang banging him, ‘the nerve of that piggy, if he wasn’t his client’s friend...’; he thought.

He wouldn’t also asked that guy he saw buying a beer in the convenience store for a quick blow, if he didn’t need the money so bad. Despite getting slap a lot of times, even though he doesn’t like getting it on the face.

And when he tried to stop blowing the guy for still slapping him on the face, the guy got mad and man-handled him to be face fucked too hard.

If it wasn’t for someone, like Akaashi-kun to appear at the alley then I might be somewhere right now, in soar and in pain.

Speaking of Akaashi-kun, ‘can’t believe I told him everything, well not yet all but still’; Hinata thought, covering his face with his hands.

Then Akaashi made a move and tighten his arm around him, leaning closer towards Hinata’s back and putting his face on the smaller boy’s head. And when he moves his arms lower, his hand accidentally brush something that made Hinata, “eek”.

Hinata who was flustered with the sudden feeling to his crotch, made him move his butt back which he accidentally bump it towards Akaashi’s morning wood and made him grunt out a little.

And Hinata find it damn sexy. Not saying he doesn’t find certain people’s voice sexy especially if it’s in a sexual moment together but this is Akaashi-san. ‘I mean it’s not like he doesn’t talk but you just don’t get to hear him grunt or moan even in pain back at Training camp’; he thought.

Akaashi who was startled by the hit to his cock, woke up. Once fully awake and seeing where his arm is again made him blush and slowly move it away from the decoy to not wake him up, not knowing that the decoy has been awake for awhile now.

When he tried to get off from the bed, Hinata turns around the same time and both of them stares at each other. “Hey”; started Akaashi when he saw Hinata awake also and getting up. “Hey”; Hinata greeted back hoarsely which both boys notices. “I guess with all the crying I did last night must have cause this”; Hinata said and gave a short laugh which made him cough.

Akaashi moves towards the table on the floor with a glass and pitcher he brought last night and filled the glass with water, gave it to Hinata who was thankful for it and drank the water slowly.

Once done, both of them just stayed where they are and wasn’t sure what to say but then Hinata’s phone rang. Akaashi who was near the study table where Hinata put his phone last night to charge it, took it and passes it to the smaller boy but not before seeing who was calling on his screen. ‘{Uncle T}? Is that his real uncle or his Mom’s client?’; he thought curiously.

Hinata who saw the caller couldn’t help but sighed and left the call on missed and turn off the phone but not before texting his Mom that he is fine, like how he did the past few days making sure his Mom won’t get worried even if they fought.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?”; Akaashi asked who seems to be startled by what he just said but cover it up by putting the pitcher and the glass on the tray. “It’s just my Mom’s client, but then again he hasn’t been hers for a long time but mine. So, I guess it’s my client now”; Hinata explained, then he stood up and help arrange the bed.

Akaashi who heard his explanation just nod and help pick the pillows off the floor and put it back on the bed. After fixing the bed, Akaashi told Hinata he could use the bathroom first and gave him a change of clothes when the smaller boy asked if he could take a bath and borrow some clothes.

When Hinata went down after taking a bath, Akaashi just in time finished cooking the Omelette Rice. Seeing and smelling how yummy it is made Hinata’s stomach rumbling so loud that he can’t help but scratch his head while laugh a little.

“Sorry about that Akaashi-kun”; apologizes Hinata while hugging his stomach. Akaashi just smile at him and motion for him sit down where he will be sitting in front of him. “That’s alright and I hope you’ll like it, Hinata”; said Akaashi who is putting orange juice in both his and Hinata’sglasses.

Hinata who took a bite cannot help but express his delight from the delicious food and seeing his expression made Akaashi smile and started eating also.

When both are down eating and cleaning the dishes, they opted sitting on the sofa while surfing on the channel, making them both go quiet and awkward without realizing it.

Hinata who is now aware of how quiet they are now, cough to get Akaashi’s attention. Expectedly he was able to get his attention and now that he did have it, he cannot help but blush. He doesn’t know what to do or how to begin but he knows he have to finish what he didn’t get to do last night, when he went on a crying spree.

“Uhmmm...”; he started, getting anxious once again and starting his hobbit of biting his lips unconsciously, which made Akaashi concern. Seeing the taller boy reach towards him and put his hand on his cheek while rubbing his thumb on his lips to make him stop biting, made the decoy blush more. “I’m not sure what you’re thinking right now Hinata that would make you seems to be anxious but I hope you could say it, I could help also”; Akaashi said, who stopped rubbing his thumbs on the lips, made Hinata stare at him and bow down his head a little.

“I...I know we didn’t get to finished last night and I...”; Hinata doesn’t know how to begin, really and before he could say anything, Akaashi step in and said; “Hinata, I’m thankful that you told me about it last night but if it’s to hard for you to say it, I’m fine with it not knowing the whole thing. As long as you’re comfortable with sharing it, I’m thankful but if it’s not, I would still be fine with it”. Giving the smaller boy a little smile just to assure him that he is fine with everything.

With just those words Hinata nodded and breath out, putting his legs up and hugging it. Then he faces Akaashi, “Like I said last night, my Mom got sick and with how awful it was, I didn’t know what to do but laugh and cry at the same time. The doctor was nice enough to give me time to sink the condition of my mom to my head, which I still cannot believe it until now actually or should I call it as denial?

I mean there’s my Dad, who can’t help find himself a job, has the guts to get himself a woman to scratch his dick, got himself into fights and left us with big amount of loan to pay and doesn’t seem to care if we end up living on the streets. Then there’s my Mom, who did nothing bad to anyone but did everything to give Food and Shelter to me and my sister. Who is always there for us to cheer at school events, despite being sleepy from being awake the whole night until early morning. Who would still give the stray cats or dogs her share of food because she knows how hard to find proper food and would even still gave us gifts and cakes on our birthdays and Christmas. And she would rather crawl back and forth from office to home, than letting someone pay her for having me for the night”.

Hinata couldn’t help but tear up when he talks about his Mom, remembering how his Mom just smiled at the doctor when they told her about her condition and just said, ‘I guess that’s how my fate is written then’ without even tearing up.

“No words can explain how proud and thankful I am to have her. The only reason we were able to release Mom from the hospital is because of her number one client, Mr. Tamaki or Uncle T”; said Hinata and gave a small smile to Akaashi, which made Akaashi’s guess earlier correct when he saw the name that was calling Hinata earlier.

“He found out from the shop my Mom works at what happened to her and went to visit the hospital and pay for us. As thankful we are for helping us pay the hospital bills and medicines my Mom need to take, I guess you couldn’t erase the thought that he might need something in return which happened two weeks after.

He went to visit us at home, saying how he misses Mom ever since she was forced to pack up and leave after finding out her health problem at her work place, Mom was thankful for the visit since she doesn’t have friends to come over for her. While I was preparing for our Lunch, I heard my Mom ask him to leave. I didn’t know why, but I guess he did say something that would make my Mom upset. Especially when I heard my Mom say; ‘I would rather sell my kidney, so I could get money from it and take care of my kids than using my kid to have money’.

I can still remember how Mom stared straight to Mr. Tamaki, like she’s trying to send him flying out of the house with just her eyes”; Hinata said while laughing a little bit.

Akaashi can really say that his Parents can’t be compared to Hinata’s Mom. They are nothing like her, because she would give everything for her children even if it would starve her to death. Unlike them, they would do anything just to get what they want as long as it would make them happy even if you’re family.

Hinta breath out and move to lean his head on Akaashi’s arm and continued; “Well she did made him left the home but not before leaving a calling card and said that if we need anything, just call but Mom doesn’t loook at it and just sat down on the sofa again.

Everyday, I would see my Mom getting sicker and sicker. She would try looking for a job despite all the warnings that was told to avoid her straining too much, but for her not moving to find a job is like signing us to death’s list even if we still have money to feed us.

Then one time I came back from school and just in time to see Natsu being dropped by her friend’s Dad from pre-school and when we went inside the house, Mom wasn’t at home and every time I call her phone it would go straight to voicemail. Then Natsu suddenly got a fever so more reason for me to not go out and search for my Mom and what’s worse while I was taking care of Natsu, I received a call from someone and that my Mom was in a hospital in Sendai because she fainted while selling cookies at the xxxx train station.

I don’t know what to do, I was just alone and I am so worried to both Mom and Natsu. Then I remembered the calling card of Mr. Tamaki, which he left a few days when he last visited us. So, I called him”. 

Akaashi can now see the end point a little and he couldn’t help but imagine how hard it is to be at Hinata’s shoes that time. He was alone with a sick sister and now a mother far away from them, of course he wouldn’t know what to do.

“Mr. Tamaki didn’t answered me at first or even the fourth time I was calling him but on the fifth time he did and at first he seems to be annoyed by it and when I told him who I was, well that’s got his attention and even apologized for being rude since he thought I was someone who has been bothering him a lot lately. I told him what happened to my Mom and how I couldn’t leave without my sister who is also sick, I was asking if he could help me. He didn’t answer for a minute but when he did, he just said ‘wait’ and turn off the call”; Hinata said before standing up to get some water and seeing how it was near Lunch time, Akaashi stood up also to prepare for their lunch.

Unfortunately, it seems that he doesn’t have any food left in the fridge since he forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday. So he called to order ramen and after placing his order, he sat down on the sofa and beside Hinata who is back at the sofa after drinking water.

Hinata choose to lay down while having his legs on the arm rest, leaving a big space for Akaashi. Akaashi sat down near his head and choose to touch his hair making Hinata giggle and he did an inhale exhale, “So, Mr. Tamaki arrived and along with someone else, he said that person was his cleaner and he can join me going to my Mom. So, after telling Natsu to be good towards Ms. Iko, Mr. Tamaki and I went to the hospital. Once we reach there and to my Mom’s room, a doctor was there. And he explain everything and yada yada yada, and there I go, crying.

I cried and cried and cried, knowing that my Mom’s situation is getting worse and needed an immediate action. You know how much the payment was?”; Hinata asked looking at Akaashi and when Akaashi shake his head, he smiled.

“We needed a million yen and that’s not yet the payment for the whole surgery. While I was thinking of where to find a job that can help me with Mom’s surgery, Mr. Tamaki told me he can help pay for it if I accept his offer. Of course before I agreed, I have to know what it is and all he said is ‘be my toy’ and that’s when I remember the past weeks when he offer it to my Mom first and she declined it.

I declined it and he told me that if I change my mind, just give him a call. He helped me by transferring Mom in our local hospital, where me and Natsu can visit her without traveling too far. I started looking for part time jobs while going to school and taking care of Mom. You know, I almost quit playing volleyball and plan on just working. If it wasn’t for Mom and Natsu who keeps on cheering me, I would have”; Hinata said, smiling with the memory of how sad he was when they loss the game and to one Angry Blueberry Boy who defeated them, who became his teammate now.

Hinata rolls over and placed his hand on his chin to hold it up with his legs swinging behind him, “One afternoon, me and Natsu were getting ready to visit Mom when our Dad appeared. Looking like he didn’t get a lot of sleep and shower because of how smelly he is. When he asked about Mom, I didn’t know why I did it but I lash out at him. I told him ‘I hope you were the one who is laying on that hospital bed and not Mom’, ‘you are a disgrace as a father’ and next thing I know, I’m on the floor with an aching cheek and Natsu crying, helping me to sit up and then...”

Hinata who was about to say something was cut off with the sound from the doorbell. Both him and Akaashi got off from the sofa, they check who’s outside and found out it was a delivery guy.

Akaashi paid for the Ramen and both went to the kitchen, Hinata helped by preparing glasses and a pitcher of water while Akaashi prepares the Ramen on the table.

They ate the ramen in silence, slurp here and there, a loud burp and a giggle. Both just stayed sitting, not quite ready to stand up and then Hinata continued where he was cut off earlier.

“After I got hit by my Dad, he asked where Mom’s wallet. I was like, ‘the fuck? Didn’t he just heard what happened to Mom and I denied him getting inside Mom’s room where it escalated to fist fights despite my small build”; Hinata laugh a little and continued his story.

“Yeah, I was small alright but with the hatred I was feeling towards Dad got me going. Well, I end up losing and Dad took Mom’s wallet and the one Natsu made for Mom, with the money I received from my part time as a newspaper boy to help pay Mom’s hospital bills. I couldn’t move immediately and Dad got away not before pushing Natsu out of his way, when she tried to stopped him.

We weren’t able to visit Mom, because I don’t want to let her see how bruised I was and make her worried, but we were able to talk to her on the phone. I did say I don’t want to see her how I awful I looked like but that doesn’t mean Natsu won’t tell her that Dad visited and took all our money, good thing is she didn’t mention the fist fight and the bruises I got from it.

Next morning, people from the bank arrive and gave us a letter about the unpaid bills. They said we have 24 hours to pay for it or else we will be force to move out and they’ll take our home. Then the hospital called about Mom’s situation and it got worse which needed an immediate surgery.

With all the things that is happening to us, I...I don’t know what to do anymore. We went to the hospital and talk to the doctor, he explained to me what should be done to help Mom and that is to do a surgery. When he showed me the amount, I blank out”; Hinata said then slowly stood up to bring the dishes on the sink, Akaashi bring his own also to the sink and both clean up.

“Can we stay at your room?”; Asked Hinata when the my finished washing.

“Of course, let me just take a glass and a pitcher with us”

They were now inside the room and sitting at the bed with their back leaning on the wall. Hinata sat beside Akaashi and lean his head on his shoulder while hugging a pillow. Akaashi was also hugging a pillow and pinching and rubbing the corners of it.

Hinata started continuing; “I blank out and the doctor told me that the only way to save my Mom is to start treating her. I don’t know what to do anymore, Akaashi-kun. Bank’s going to get our home, Dad took our money and now, Mom’s getting more and more sicker.

So, I did what my Mom doesn’t want me too. I called Tamaki-san and asked if the proposal’s still available and he said yes, he told me that I can meet him at night in the address he will send to me. I dropped Natsu to her friend’s place and asked for the parents if they couldlet Natsu stay for the night, and they agreed. I went to Tamaki-san’s place and he lives in one of those big houses in Sendai.

What happened next is the beginning of what I am now. He welcomed me and gave me dinner, asked about Mom and Sis, then we took a bath together and next thing you know...”; Hinata stop and pause for a while, Akaashi could now see the end also.

“I wasn’t virgin anymore and received the money that could pay the bank - the unpaid bills and 20% of how much left to pay and start Mom’s treatment. Ever since then, Tamaki-san became my client. He pays well but what I don’t like is when he also brought friends along, I mean if it wasn’t for the pay I would never do this.

Since then, Tamaki-san became my client and I became a call boy, seeing how many men would pay just to get a taste from the same sex. I always bring condoms and lube with me but if they wanted raw, I let them pay twice the amount. Just because I whore myself doesn’t mean I won’t take care of myself. Every since then, the pays I receive go straight to Mom’s Hospital bills, our daily expenses, and School Fees. Next week, will be the last bill I need to pay to the Bank and no more!; exclaimed Hinata, raising both his fist and smiling towards Akaashi.

Akaashi can’t help but gave his own smile despite being sad for Hinata. Who would have thought that Karasuno’s number 10, who always smiles and acts positive have this kind of sad story.

Akaashi turn his body towards Hinata and hug him. Hinata who got startled a little, just smiled and hug Akaashi back. They both hugged each other and didn’t move for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. There was a big problem and I didn’t know how to remove this ban. I guess someone didn’t like my story and block me for posting. I’m sorry if my story sucks, I will try my best to make it better.
> 
> When the block is gone, I immediately copy paste my chapter and post it here. Sorry if the grammar is wrong hehe
> 
> Hope you’ll like this chapter too and more kudos to all of you who like my story too


	13. Chapter 13

"What the..."; started Bokuto, "Fuck"; and finished by Kuroo.

They were too shocked to say anything else but curse out, for they cannot believe how awful it must be in Hinata's place. Never would have they thought that behind those happy smiles and happy-go-lucky attitude, hides a very dark secret.

Heck, Kuroo thought that his "most hidden secret" can't be compared to Hinata and it was just him back in middle school. Who brought his Mom's newly bought undies and pretended that it was given to him from the college girl he met at his Classmate's Brother's Party for giving her the good fuck, when in fact he chickened out before something happens between him and the girl. That's why Hinata's story was just sadder. 'The Fuck'; he thought.

"Akaashi-san, why did you tell us all of this?"; asked Tsukishima, who was still processing with everything he learned about Hinata. "I mean, shouldn't he be the one to share it?".

"Yeah, I thought you were just going to tell us when you first Bang Shrimpy-chan"; added Kuroo, who got himself stepped on his toes by Kenma. "Ouch!"

"I understand that it wasn't my place to share someone else's secret but Hinata and I talked this morning at the kitchen. I told him I'll be sharing how our first relationship came to be, then he said and I quote 'Why not tell them the whole story of how it really all began?'. I guess he would rather let you know the whole of it than just the half of how he started doing those kinds of this"; explained Akaashi, looking at the four people who seem to be shocked still with.

"So, does that mean that you are also his client, Akaashi-san?"; asked Lev curiously, who is feeling sad for Hinata and anyone can see it in his face.

Akaashi shook his head. "Shouyou doesn't fuck us for money but for the sake of peace of mind and cleansing from how he calls it"; Kenma said who has been silent the whole time. He already knows about it and doesn't plan to share it now at how he found it out. "It might look like he has a hobbit of sleeping other people but for him, it helps for him to relieve his stress from all of his problems. Especially from the kind of work, he is doing"

"But sometimes we pay him also, despite refusing it many times. The first time I paid him, he walks out of the room we were in and didn't talk to me for weeks. I went to his place and asked for forgiveness. I find it unfair how I was just fucking him and didn't even pay but Hinata finds it rude, he fucks us because like Kenma said it's for his peace of mind and cleansing"; Akaashi said and remembers how shocked and annoyed Hinata was when he tried to pay him. It's like he killed his puppy with the way he looks at him.

"Shouyou only started receiving our payment when we made a contract, every month we pay him as much as we want. Even if we didn't fuck him, we assure him that it's also our help for his Mom and he accepted it. Since he's doing all of it for her from the very beginning"; Akaashi continued.

Four boys couldn't say anything more, they're just too overwhelmed with the revelation. Here they thought that Shrimpy/My Disciple/Hinata-chan/ Hinata was some kinky boy - not knowing that Hinata is really a kinky boy if he feels like it.

The silence was cut off when a loud ”Yahoo, Minna!” and saw Hinata walking towards them, stretching his right arm above him and waves. 

He went to sit between Akaashi and Kenma, ”so done?”; he asked. ”the beginning of yours, yes”; Akaashi answers back. ”does that mean, you haven't told them how you started drilling me?”; the smaller boy asked and laugh on it, making Akaashi shakes his head.

”Well, since you guys already knows about my work. I hope it won't change our friendship”; Hinata asked and gave a small smile.

”Hinata-chan...”; started Lev, ”I...I...whatever happens, even if you are doing it just because you feel like it, both of us will still be friends”.

He gave a teary smile towards Hinata who also gave him his big smile and he turns towards the other three.

Bokuto moves towards Hinata and gave him a tight hug to his chest. Bending his body back a little, dragging hinata up and off the ground while hugging him back too. “You will always be my disciple and friend! So, no hormonal issue will break us apart!”; the ace exclaimed.

‘Hormonal Issue?’; the boys thought except Lev, who is smiling and talking towards the two boys hugging.

Once down, Kuroo walks behind Hinata and hugged him, “I didn’t even care when you come out as a gay and loves wearing girl clothes, I respect you more knowing you are doing something for your Mom and little sis”; the bed haired boy said and gave Hinata and kiss on the cheek, smirking when he saw the blush spreading from Hinata’s face and poker faces he got from the setters and blocker.

“So shrimpy, since we now know about your work and all. Wanna share how you and this two setters started banging you?”; Kuroo asked. Still hugging Hinata from behind, grinning and moving his eyebrows up and down.

Lev can’t help but blush along with Bokuto and Tsukishima but the latter was able to hide it properly. “Well, it’s there choice to share it actually but if I were to say about me and Akaashi. It all started from his cousin”; Hinata said, smiling at Akaashi who just sigh and nod when he saw the looks he got from four boys.

“Cousin?”; asked Tsukishima. “Yep, cousin”; confirms Hinata with a nod too. “We...”

“Boke! It’s time to pack up!”; shouted Kageyama who cuts off Hinata. Who immediately move away from Kuroo and run towards Kageyama, making Kuroo pout. “I’m going to help clean up guys!”; shouted Hinata and run along with Kageyama back to the grilling area.

“I guess we should pack up also”; said Akaashi who stood up and patted his bum from dirt. “But Akaashi, you haven’t told us yet!”; nagged Bokuto, making Kuroo nod beside him.

Akaashi looks at them with his poker face and sighed, “could it wait after we help clean up? Besides, all of us will be leaving together”.

“Fiiiine”; Bokuto said and started walking back to the grilling area.

“Does that mean you’ll be sharing yours too, Kenma-san?”; asked Lev excitedly, which Kenma ignores and walk ahead of them. Lev follows behind him and tried chatting with him too, even if he ends up ignored.

“You didn’t say anything to Shrimpy back there earlier”; pointed out Kuroo to Tsukishima, the both of them walking behind the others.

Tsukishima stop walking, making the other blocker stopped also. He gave Kuroo a raised brow, “what’s it with you?”; he said with a tone of irritation. Kuroo smirked and raises his hands up in a surrender and said; “Nothing, just curious”.

Tsukishima “tsk” and start walking again and before he could get far from Kuroo, he said; “He’s still an annoying energetic boy to me and that won’t change”.

Kuroo gave out a smirked once more and follows the tall megane back to the others. ‘Tsundere’; he thought and snickers by himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was that?

”and...done. Finished!”; shouted Hinata. ”not yet boke, you forgot one!”; exclaimed Kageyama, pointing at said shirt behind Hinata.

”That isn't even mine!”

”Are you kidding me? That's one of your favorite pastel shirt and it’s the baby pink”

”how do you even know what’s my favorite, Bakayama!”

”I know a lot Boke!“

“Baka!”

“So, it isn't yours?”; Kageyama asked and when he saw Hinata nod forcefully, he smirks at him and said; ”alright then your win, since this isn't yours”, picking up the shirt off the floor, ”might as well use it as a new cloth for cleaning”.

”The Fuck! Why would you do that!?”

”What? It's not like it's yours!”

”Uhh...I...But that doesn't mean you have to use it for that!”

”so? It's not like you own it”

”grrr...bakayama you idiot!”

”you’re the idiot! Tried tricking me when in fact it was yours all along”

”Baka, Baka, Baka!”

”boke!”

”tsk, so noisy”; murmured Tsukishima who was packing his things on the other side of the room. Yamaguchi who was standing beside him just smiled and continue watching the two boys who are now being sermon by the captain.

Both were racing who could pack their bags faster and as usual, no one wanted to lose which ends the two arguing.

”Since everyone is done, let's move out and meet the other teams. It would take a long time before we could meet them”; announces Suga, patting Hinata’s head.

When all teams are together outside the gate, they gave; “good byes”, “take cares”, “see you next time” and “Good luck” with one another.

Hinata who seems to be sad for seeing his friends leaving walk towards them and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

Usually, they would react if it’s someone else but when it comes to Hinata and knowing how friendly and sweet he is. They would immediately and happily accept his huggs and kisses.

After giving the other teams their huggs and kisses, Bokuto grabbed him from Levi and gave him again a tight hug.

“I’m going to miss my disciple!”; he exclaimed. Swinging Hinata from side to side and enjoying the giggles coming the smaller boy.

Akaashi who knows how this won’t end when it comes to his senpai. Cane near them and took hold of Hinata away from the Captain Owl, making said Owl pout.

While everyone are smiling and laughing from the scene, a red Ferrari passes by them and made a stop near them.

Amazed and cooing about the Car, no one notices Hinata’s sudden stiffness. Akaashi who was near him and saw the car, became stiff too along with Kenma and Kageyam. Kenma and Akaashi have this slight glare while Kageyama was glaring so hard.

When the car door open at the driver’s side, the one who step out is someone that looks like the Gods made a lot of time to make this person. “It’s like the one of those handsome models my Mom watches on the tv”; Nishinoya thought.

With it’s tall height and expensive looking suit, a body that seems to be build to lift someone and a face that can make anyone swoon. If they have to guess, he must be around mid-30s.

He walks to the back of the car to stand, like his waiting for someone. When the guy seems to search for someone with his eyes and landed on them or someone with them, they can’t help but ask mentally, ‘who?’.

That’s when Hinata suddenly move away from Akaashi and walks towards the guy, that made the teams - especially Karasuno, looks shock. They saw Hinata and the Guy bow each other and talk something, that can’t be heard from where they are.

Hinata turns around and walk back to them, “Hinata, do you know who’s that handsome looking guy?”; asked Tanaka. “Yep, he’s someone close to me and my Mom. So, senpai..”; he faces his captain, “I’ll be leaving with him”. He gave a bow and faces the others and gave them a smile and bow also.

Before he could get away from them, Kageyama’s hand suddenly took hold of his forearm. He was frowning at Hinata and went to glare towards the guy, making other people confused and said guy, smirked. Hinata just smiled at him and patted his hands, once released he gave a light squeeze on the setter’s hand and went away.

They saw the guy opened the passenger seat and closes it once Hinata is in and went around towards the driver’s seat. When both of them are inside the car, it started and drives away.

“Do you know who was that, Kageyama?”; asked Suga, who saw the way Kageyama acted at Hinata. “That’s...that’s his...uncle”; answers the setter and seems to be in a bad mood.

“I didn’t know Shouyou had a good looking uncle”; said Shouyou and started talking about it with Asahi and Tanaka.

Some, like Kuroo, Levi, Bokuto, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who notices the change of Kenma, Akaashi and Kageyama, can’t help but look curious.

“Might telling us who was that, kitten?”; asked Kuroo in a low voice. Then Akaashi who was standing near them, both step in and said; “His “other” Uncle”. He was seething at saying it which made Bokuto and Kuroo understood immediately.

Tsukishima already guessed correctly when Kageyama said uncle and the way the setter acted earlier and Kenma’s and Akaashi’s expression. “So, that’s how he looks like”; he mentally said.

So, they all says their ‘good byes’ once more and walk away. Fukurōdani and Nekoma walks toward the metro station where the train will travel to xxxx Metro Station and ride another one going to xxxxx Metro Station for Nekoma and xxxx Metro Station for Fukurōdani.

For Karasuno, some were talking and some choose to stay quiet but with atmosphere around Tsukishima and Kageyama made Suga, Daichi ang Yamaguchi concern.

For Nekoma, they know how quiet Kenma is but with Kuroo beside him and being quiet also made them concern too. Lev who cannot handle the silence made a joke at Yaku which made the libero punch him to his arms, at least it made them started talking at each other.

Fukurōdani? Well, it’s super weird. Seeing how quiet Akaashi is a norm for them but with Bokuto!? That’s something they can’t believe it. The owl kept quiet for the whole walk, it only stops when he accidentally bump at a light post. They laugh at him and the atmosphere around them changes and they started talking also with Bokuto nagging at how it hurts.


	15. Chapter 15

The silence inside the car can make you hear the pin dropping on the floor.

Hinata, for the most part, choose to stay quiet, ignoring the ‘bzzt’ from the vibration of his phone and lean the side of his head on the window.

But the quietness didn’t last long when the Handsome guy suddenly spoke out, “How was your training camp?”; He asked.

Hinata didn’t answer immediately, he side glance the guy and sighed. “It was ok”; he answered.

“Just ok?”

“I mean, it was enjoyable. I get to meet and play with the other teams”

“Like Akaashi and Kozume?”; the guy pointed out and giving a quick side glance towards Hinata.

Hinata frowns on it, “Yes”.

“Hmmm”

The silence came back and both seem to choose to stay quiet until they reach the place where big houses can be seen.

A huge gate opened when they arrived in front of a flat roof gray colored house with plenty of windows. Once parked inside, they went out of the car and was greeted by a woman that took care of Natsu years ago, Ms. Iko. When he needed some help to watched over his sick sister.

Inside the house is filled with dark-colored furniture. “I guess the only thing colorful is his green grass and flower bushes in front of the house”; Hinata thinks.

He went straight to the sofas and took a seat, making himself feel at home. Well, he has been here plenty of times to the point that his not shy about it anymore.

“Hello Hinata-kun, how are you?”; asked Ms. Iko, who was putting a cup of tea on the table in front of him.

Hinata stood up and gave a bow, “I’m fine Iko-san, how about you?”; asked Hinata back.

“I’m fine also, dear. It’s been a while since I last saw you. How was school?”

“School’s good, I just finished my training camp earlier”

“I did hear about it from Tamaki-san. Hope you’ll win on your next competition, Dear”; Ms. Iko shakes her two fists in front of her, pretending she’s holding pompoms.

“Thanks, Iko-san!”; exclaimed Hinata, smiling at the woman.

“Hello, Ms. Iko”; a voice said, both turn around and saw the handsome guy leaning on the door.

“Oh, hello Tamaki-san”; greeted Ms. Iko. “Would you like some cup of tea?”

“No, thank you. You can now leave early today actually”; he announces coming near the two and took a sit on the sofa.

“Oh. Are you sure? I haven’t yet cooked anything for you both since I wasn’t aware that Hinata-kun will be with you”

“That’s alright, Iko-san”; said Hinata. “We can manage it and besides, I’m planning on feeding your Little Boss some tomatoes”

He receives a giggle from Ms. Iko and a raised eyebrow from Tamaki-san. Tamaki shook his head and lean his head on his fist and crossing his legs.

“Well, alright. If you needed anything, please don’t hesitate to call me”

“We will, Ms. Iko. Thank you for today”; Tamaki said.

Smiling, Hinata went with Iko-san to the door. Helping her with her things and giving a bye-bye. Once the door is closed, the smile he had is gone.

He slowly walks back to the sofa and stared at Tamaki, who is also watching him. Both didn’t say anything, so Hinata gave a short breath out, “I didn’t know you were coming today, I thought it was tomorrow?”; he asked.

“Change of plans”; was the only thing Tamaki said and raises his open palms to Hinata, beckoning him to come near.

Hinata took the hand and he was pulled slowly and was seated on the lap. He was straddling the older man and put his hands on each shoulder.

“I like the way you are dressed right now”; complimented Tamaki, reaching the hem of the skirt. Slowly raising it up and when he saw the kind of underwear the smaller boy wore, he smirked and looked back at Hinata.

Hinata is blushing a little and said his thanks. He was wearing a white floral lace panties that were made for boys. It was given to him by Tamaki-san when the older man wanted to see him more in woman’s underwear.

“Did those boys saw you with this?”; Tamaki asked, rubbing his thumbs on the smooth thighs.

“So?”; asked Hinata without answering the question he was asked.

“Did one of them have sex with you?”; Tamaki asked again. “Knowing you, you might have. Can’t keep yourself from humping them?”.

“What I do with them doesn’t concern you”; stated Hinata, giving a small glare to the older man which makes Tamaki smirks.

He leans his face forward and whispered at Hinata’s ear, ”I don't...”; Making Hinata shiver a little. Tamaki leans back and stares at Hinata’s face and said; ”I don't care who you fuck, as long as you know our agreement”.

The older man continues rubbing his thumbs on the thighs and slowly rocking his hips towards Hinata, letting the smaller boy feel his hard-on. With the stimulation, Hinata can't help but moan a little and feel himself getting hard.

”Take your shirt off”; said Tamaki, now rocking more. Hinata slowly removed his shirt off and throw it down the floor and when he tried to remove his skirt, he was stopped. ”I only said shirt”; Tamaki pointed out.

Tamaki raises the skirt up to the waist and started palming Hinata’s hard-on outside the panties while rocking his own at the smaller boy’s bum. Hinata started breathing hard and moving along with the older man.

Tamaki leans forward and kisses the nipples and suck on them. Hinata can't help but moan out and hold the older man’s head, knowing that any moment now he'll cum.

”Tamaki...Tamaki-san...please stop or else I'll cum”; Hinata said.

”That’s what I want, Shouyou. If you want to cum, go and cum”; he said while rocking harder now and pulling Hinata’s dick out of the panty to rub it up and down.

With that, Hinata moan out again and was now cumming. Tamaki stopped his rocking and watched the blush spreading at the smaller boy’s face. Seeing Hinata done cumming, he reaches to the stomach of the smaller boy and wiped his finger on the cum.

When he saw Hinata looking at him and what he is doing, he put the finger inside his mouth and suck on it. Tasting his finger with cum on it while starting straight the smaller boy’s eyes.

He smirked when he saw him shiver. He pecks the boy first before kissing him. Tongues fighting, saliva mixing and lips sucking, the older man started moving his hands on the boy’s body. Squeezing the things, he moves both of them and laid Hinata down the sofa. He stayed between the smaller boy’s legs and didn't stop kissing.

It only stops when Hinata pushes Tamaki a little away from him to breathe out. His lips were red and swollen, making Tamaki lick on it but didn't kiss him back.

Tamaki opened his zipper and pulled his dick out of the pants. He rubs on it while staring at the boy, ”Usually, I would make you blow me but with how sexy you look right now, wants this old man to take you immediately”.

Hinata snorted, ”old man? as if”; he said and whispered a little when he felt a finger going in his hole.

”Well, I am an old man with how near I am in 40”; He continued thrusting his finger and adding two more making it three.

When he saw how open the boy is now, he removed his finger and spit on his palm to rub it on his dick. Then he started entering the boy in one swift, making the boy moan out loud when his prostate was hit.

Tamaki trusted hard and fast, hitting the sweet spot. ”This pussy of yours is really something”; he said while breathing hard with how good he is feeling right now from his dick.

”Who’s making your pussy good?”; he asked but Hinata was trying not to moan out loud by covering his mouth.

Tamaki put a pillow under the boy and put the legs on his shoulder, with this position he can drive more inside the boy and hit his sweet spot non-stop. Hinata can't help but moan out and raises hands on top of head to hold unto the armrest of the sofa.

”Who’s making your pussy good?”; asked Tamaki again.

”You!”

”Who?”

”Tamaki-san”

”That’s not what I want to hear boy”

”Aaah...aah...Hikaru”

”Yes”

”Please...please...”

”Please what boy?”

”Please stop”

”Is that what you really want boy?”

”Aaah...Hikaru...”

”I can't blame those boys for still fucking you boy, with this pussy of yours will make them crave more”

He pounded the boy hard and fast and when he felt the boy’s pussy squeezing, he knows that Hinata is near.

One...Two...Hinata was cumming. A spurt of cum came out from Hinata and Tamaki followed suit. Both were breathing hard and the older man didn't pull out yet and decided to roll over, bringing Hinata and laying him on top of him. Hinata stayed still and was breathing hard also, feeling Tamaki still inside of him. With how hard Tamaki still is, he knows this is not the end yet.

Hinata sat up making the dick pushed in him, he stared down at the older man. Both were staring at each other, no words were spoken. Then the smaller boy put his hands on the older man’s stomach and started moving up and down slowly, shaking with how sensitive he still is.

Tamaki let him be and put his hands behind his head and watch the boy. He saw the boy closes his eyes and started moaning, he knows that the boy tends to imagine someone else when they have sex. He can't say it doesn't make him annoyed sometimes, to the point he once hurt the boy when he called out someone else's name.

He gave a hard thrust up to the boy, making him open his eyes and look down back to him. ”I don't know which one of them you're imagining boy but I suggest you stop right now and focus on me”; he said and moves so fast that Hinata is now laying his chest of the armrest with his hips being held by Tamaki.

When Tamaki started pounding hard and fast again, he closes his eyes and listens to the moan coming from the boy. It will take a lot of rounds to quench his thirst for the boy and make him forget those boys in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Update!
> 
> With the lockdown happening right now at the place I am, no choice but to lock ourselves inside the flat. I bought a lot of foods to last me for a month and a good thing I have these machines that make my water into Kangen, so I don't need to order gallons of water.
> 
> To the people whose country is affected with the virus, I pray that this will be over soon. Let us all sing Michael Jacksons' ”Heal The World” song.
> 
> Please take care, everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

On a bright sunny morning, one pudding head boy can be seen wrapped like a burrito by his blanket. A boy who chooses to play his DS until 5 a.m. in the morning and a boy with a bed-hair hairstyle, slowly creeping towards the sleeping boy.

slowly...slowly...slowly...

Face near the sleeping boy's head...

He inhaled...

Then released a big shout of, "KEEEEEEEEENMAAAAAAA!!!!!!". Making the pudding head or Kenma wake up startled, wiggling from his blanket out from it. The sleepy boy sat up rubbing his eyes, giving the darkest glare he can make pointing towards the laughing bed-haired boy whose name is Kuroo and beside him who is laughing also is Bokuto.

Both were laughing so hard but end up getting hit at the head by a pillow from Kenma, who is now wide awake but moody. Then a hand offers a glass of water to Kenma which was thankfully accepted, belongs to Akaashi. While drinking the water, Kenma remembers how the four of them end up still together after leaving the Training Camp and it all happens yesterday.

While waiting for the train going to XXXX Station in Sendai, two teams are busy chatting with each other. Kenma who was playing with his DS was sitting beside Kuroo, who was chatting with Bokuto and Akaashi when Bokuto suddenly chirped in, "Akaashi, do you think my disciple will be alright?"; asked Bokuto with a concerned tone. When he found out that it was the "Uncle" or known as the client, he couldn't help but be concerned for his little pupil. "Don't worry Bokuto-san, Hinata might be small but that doesn't mean he can't fight"; said Akaashi. "Besides, knowing Tamaki-san..."; Akaashi continues but murmured something that can't be heard by the two.

"Well, I don't know the guy but if I found out that shrimpy is hurt...it's been a while since I did the fist strength, maybe someone will be able to help me find out"; Kuroo smirked, cracking his knuckles. "You haven't yet told us by the way, the story of you and shrimpy's first time. Daddy~"; he said teasingly, poking at Akaashi's upper arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah, bro here is right. You haven't told us about it Akaashi"; joined Bokuto, who is eager to find out about it too. Akaashi looked at both of them with a poker face and sighed. "I could but unfortunately, we are on our way home and I am not comfortable with sharing it in a public place, especially we are with many boys"; he pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry. We can hear it later at your place then"; said Kuroo. "Kenma and Me can go home with you guys"; declared Kuroo who swings his arms around Kenma's shoulder and making Kenma frown at the sudden declaration.

"That's great too! We can have a sleepover!"; exclaimed Bokuto, getting excited with the plan without the consent of the owner of the house who is now resigned with the duos craziness.

When all boys arrive in Sendai, Kuroo told his teammates that he and Kenma will be going with Akaashi and Bokuto. They bid their farewells to their Captain and Setter and made their way to their own platforms.

When the Fukurōdani boys and two Nekomas arrived at their end of the ride, they all bid farewells with each other and went on their separate ways. Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma choose to ride a taxi to reach Akaashi's place.

Once arrived and inside the house, four boys took the sofas and take a little rest. Seeing that it is nearing at 7 p.m. Akaashi called for a Pizza delivery since he knows everyone is tired from the travel. He served some teas and snacks for his visitors who are now relaxed and talking at each other, or more like the two are talking at each other and the other one is busy playing.

"If you want, you can change your clothes or take a bath in my bathroom. We can move in my room when the pizza arrives later"; he said which made the three boys nod. Kenma decided to take a bath first and was pointed to the upstairs where Akaashi's room is, bringing his bag along with him.

"Do we need to bring something upstairs for later, Akaashi?"; asked Bokuto which receives a shake of the head. "No, I got myself a small fridge and a water dispenser inside my room since I tend to get lazy sometimes and don't want to go down"; explained Akaashi who didn't tell the whole reason why he got those for his room, is when he and Hinata once did a lot of rounds. That ends up getting too tired to go down and fetch more water when they finished drinking all the water in the pitcher. Besides, it's a good thing to have one also for yourself.

When the Pizza arrives and brought it up to his room, Kenma just in time exited from the bathroom all clean fresh. Four boys started eating the pizza and drinking Cola that came from the pizza. At Kuroo's third pizza he asked Akaashi about him and Hinata, wiggling his eyebrows along with Bokuto's nod.

Akaashi sighs, he took a sip from his cola and said; "Remember when I said that he was here that time...the whole flashback thing". He received nods from the two boys, "So, after sharing his life and how he came to be. That day, while me and Hinata were just talking at each other about other things my cousin visited me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the country I was in was supposed to declare a lockdown but the government has been conflicting of doing it 'cause it might affect their "tourism" and I was like - WTF! The world is in crisis and many are now infected with COVID-19 in their country but they still focus on their tourism? haist. It's not like anyone can go in and out of the country.
> 
> I just hope that this issue will be done and gone, let us all pray to all of us. sing with me the "heal the world" song.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy?

"So, Kageyama bumps his head in a light post when he was arguing with Tsukishima that he wasn't able to see what was in front of him. He ends up looking like a small horned grumpy unicorn...HAHAHAHA"; Hinata said, laughing so hard when he remembers how the setter looked like. Akaashi laughs also but not as loud as Hinata, the taller boy can't help but appreciate how the smaller boy seems to be happy now. After coming home from the groceries, they have been talking for so long and both doesn't seem to stop any moment now. Hinata who has a lot of things to share and Akaashi who's content with just listening and watching Hinata talk.

Then a person suddenly barged inside the room making the door banged on the wall so hard, Hinata got startled jumps on to Akaashi who hugs him immediately. "Yo, Keiji! I got something for you!"; exclaimed the visitor holding a box and waving his hand towards the two boys. When Akaashi saw who it was he glares at it, "What do you think you are doing, Kenji!? Barging inside without knocking first"; said Akaashi, still glaring at Kenji while rubbing Hinata's back to calm him down.

"Oops, my bad. I didn't know you were with someone right now"; Kenji said putting the box in the table and when he saw Hinata look at him, he gave him a wave, "Hello there! Sorry for scaring you, little boy. Didn't know Keiji here is babysitting someone"; he said which finds it rude for Hinata.

"What? Babysitting? I would like you to know that I'm a 16-year-old boy, hmp!"; snob Hinata.

"My bad bro, you're just small"

"grrr...wanna fight?"

"Enough"; step in Akaashi, holding Hinata's shoulder and sighs. "Hinata-kun, this is Akaashi Kenji, my cousin. Kenji, this is Hinata Shouyou, my friend"; Akaashi introduces the two. "Want to tell me why the sudden visit and how did you even get in?"; Akaashi asked his cousin who just finished shaking Hinata's hand.

"The door was unlocked which is a bad thing little Akaashi, I am very disappointed with you"; Kenji said in a trying hard motherly voice, poking at Akaashi's chest which he only receives a poker face and raised eyebrow. "Heh, joking. I got an extra key from Auntie, she asked me to check up on you. Here I am, checking up on you".

Akaashi sighs, "So, what's with the box?"; he asked pointing at the said box on top of the table.

"Oh, I was supposed to show it to you but..."; he glances at Hinata who tilts his head a little on the side, "but...I can just show it next time".

"No, just tell me what it is. So, you can leave already"; demanded Akaashi.

"You sure?"; when he saw Akaashi nod he went to the box and opened the lid, "I warned you bro~~"; he singsonged, then brought the box upside-down and showing what is inside of it.

Came out form the box are a bunch of toys and not just any kids' toys but an adult one. Lubricants, Plugs, Vibrators, Dildos, Gags and Handcuffs and a lot more. Making Hinata and Akaashi blush from seeing a lot of it, Akaashi stomps to his cousin and give him a fist bump to his head. "Ow! I did warn you!"; exclaimed Kenji, rubbing his head.

"I only said, tell me. Not bringing it out from the box"; said Akaashi. "Much better to show it than say it"; reason out Kenji, putting the toys back inside the box. "Jeez, is not like you don't have any of this"; pointed out Kenji which he receives another bump to his head. "Ouch!".

"Shut up"; Akaashi said lowly to Kenji. "Sorry about this Hinata-kun"; apologizes Akaashi to the still blushing boy who looks away from staring at the toys.

"It's alright, Akaashi-kun. It's not like I haven't seen one, I was just startled with how many it was"; Hinata said.

"So, do you fancy any from it?"; Kenji asked, who took a seat beside Hinata after putting all toys inside the box.

"Huh?"; confusingly asked Hinata.

"Did you see something you like in those?"; pointed Kenji towards the box. "If I were you, the gray vibrator is awesome. If you're the receiving type, I mean...you are one right?"; curiously asked Kenji.

"Kenji!"; Akaashi angrily called out his cousin."Don't mind him Hinata-kun, he was born without a filter to his brain"; Akaashi pushes his cousin away from the smaller boy.

"Hey! In case you forgot, I have an IQ of 120"; Kenji defended. "Besides, I was just asking a friendly question".

"I don't think some would call it Friendly, Akaashi-san"; said Hinata.

"Just call me Kenji, Akaashi-san makes me old. I'll just call you Hinata"; Kenji demanded, "Besides, I'm just 20 years old".

"Akaashi-kun"

"Kenji"

"Kenji-san then"

"Well, that's fine. So, are you a taker?"; he asked, not yet done with his question.

"Stop it, Kenji. It's not like anyone you meet is Gay or Bi"; protested Akaashi.

"I was just asking!"; exclaimed Kenji then he faces Hinata and asked curiously; "You are one right? Because if you're not. Damn, I'm gonna ask if you have a girlfriend. Maybe you might like the new clit toy I have".

"Kenji!"

"Uhmmm...I'm gay and I'm not in a relationship"; confessed Hinata. "I'm a bottom if the receiving type is what you meant"

"That's nice, I'm a Bi myself"; proudly said Kenji. "I tend to do the fucking than getting myself fuck though".

"TMI, Kenji"; sighs Akaashi, rubbing his forehead. "You can just ignore him Hinata-kun, I'll ask him to leave"; Akaashi said who's embarrassed to Hinata.

"It's alright Akaashi-kun, I...I'm fine with it already"; Hinata said, patting Akaashi's thigh and Smiling at him.

"If he ever act rude to you, I'll drag him out"

"Hehehe, it's really fine Akaashi-kun"; giggled Hinata, making Akaashi smile at him.

Kenji who is looking at the two, can't help but raise his eyebrow after seeing his cousin smile at the smaller boy tenderly. Then something came in his mind which made him smirked.

"Hinata"; called out Kenji and when he got both boy's attention he smirked, "Are you also part of the DDLS community like Keiji here?"; he asked. Mentally laughing on how red and flustered Akaashi is after hearing the question.

"DDLS?"; asked Hinata

"You know, the Daddy Dom - Little Sub. Where the little will get themselves a Daddy in a sexual way~"

"I'm not really aware of that but I do know about this master something"

"Just like that, but it's more like another kink of master-sub. The Dom wants to be called daddy and the sub will be called little, and the little will act like a little boy or girl"; explained Kenji, enjoying the red on his cousin's face. "That's a DDLS".

"Oh"; expresses Hinata and shyly glance towards Akaashi, who was pulling his collar a little. "I didn't know you were into that Akaashi-kun"; said Hinata which made Akaashi flustered more.

"Hahaha, you bet he is. He goes to this place where there's a secret door going to a bar that lets people do all their kinky shits"; Kenji shared. "Keiji here goes there"; pointing towards his cousin. "Aren't I right, bro?"; he asked teasingly ignoring the glare he got from him.

"So, you like being called Daddy?"; asked Hinata, tilting his head a little. "I can call you that Akaashi-kun"; said Hinata, now enjoying the red from Akaashi's face.

"Oooooh~~I guess Hinata can be Akaashi's little. Don't you think, Daddy?"; teases Kenji.

"I can? Can I really? Can I really call you Daddy, Daddy?"; slyly asked Hinata in a childish voice.

Kenji laughs so hard after seeing Akaashi so red that his neck is a little bit red now. Hinata giggled also because he can't help but tease the setter, who would have thought that Akaashi has his own secrets. "Sorry, Akaashi-kun. I didn't mean to tease you about it"; apologizes Hinata but then a hand shot out and grab his wrist pulling him to a chest and he felt a warm breath from his ears, "If you keep it up, Daddy would really give you a time out. If you want to be my little, make sure you don't make Daddy mad, little boy"; whispery threatened Akaashi and when he saw Hinata gulp he smirked and continue whispering; "Do you want that? Do you want a time out? Daddy will give you one. Daddy will punish you so badly".

Hinata can't help but gasp and shiver with how sexily he find Akaashi's voice or how he can't help but get hard from the sudden imagination his mind made. Him, on his stomach on Akaashi's knees getting his ass, spanked while his hole stuffed with a vibrator. He just hopes his hard-on won't be noticed easily.

Seeing Hinata quiet and blushing, made Akaashi smirked and faces his cousin, "You get out and bring your box"; pointing at the box.

"Why!? Can't I just watch?"; Kenji asked rubbing his palms together.

"No"; finishes Akaashi and knowing his cousin, one word is enough. So, Kenji stood up and brought the box along with him but not before taking something out of the box and placed it on the table, "Enjoy!~~~"; singsonged Kenji, winking towards Hinata and closes the door.

On the table there a lubricant, a vibrator, and dildo. Akaashi sighs and faces back to Hinata who is trying to cover something or more like trying to cover his hard-on. "Why don't you take a bath a bath Hinata-kun, while I prepare for our dinner"; he announces but when he saw Hinata not moving and looking at him like he just said something different. Then a thought passes through, he took hold of Hinata's chin and looked straight to the eye and said; "Did you not hear me, baby? I said, you go and take a bath or do you want daddy to do it for you?"; Hinata whimpers and shook his head. "Alright, come down once your finished"; he commanded.

He helped Hinata get up from the bed and pushes him slowly inside the bathroom, he got out of the room and lean his back on the door. Breathing out and rubbed his face, he went down to the kitchen and started cooking for their dinner. He just hopes whatever happens today, nothing will change between him and Hinata.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy?  
> pt. II

Akaashi was busy cooking when Hinata arrives at the kitchen, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. Akaashi gave him his middle school clothes but it seems to be big enough still for our sunshine boi.

Hinata was just standing still near the table when Akaashi notices him. "Great timing, the food is now cooked. If you don't mind, please put the rice cooker on the table".

Hinata nodded towards Akaashi and went to take the rice cooker and put it on the table, the same time Akaashi placed their meal for the night. They took a sit and both said; "itadakimasu". They were both so quiet and the atmosphere was so different than the other times they eat their meals together. Akaashi can't help but think that he might have made Hinata uncomfortable because of what happened earlier. 'If it wasn't for Kenji and his big mouth'; he thought.

"Akaashi-san"; said Hinata, who is blushing a little and looking straight to Akaashi.

"Yes, Hinata-kun?"; answered back Akaashi.

"uhmmm...about what happened earlier..."

"yes?"; asked Akaashi, curious and nervous about it too.

"I...I...uhmmm...can you please tell me more about the DDLS?"; Hinata asked making his face more red. He doesn't know why he is asking about this but the thought about Akaashi being aware of that kind of thing makes him more curious.

“Why?”; Akaashi asked.

“Curiosity, I guess”; answered back Hinata, scratching his head and still blushing.

“Why?”; Akaashi asked once more.

Hinata frowns a little and said once more what he just said a second ago.

“Why?”; Akaashi asked once more staring at Hinata.

“You know what, never mind”; Hinata said raising both his arms in a surrender, annoyed about the “whys”. ‘If Akaashi-kun doesn’t wanna talk about it, he should just tell it to me’; he thought.

Seeing Hinata’s face frowning and annoyed made him sighed, knowing how irritating it is to keep on answering someone over and over again - like certain owl captain.

“Sorry Hinata-kun”; apologizes Akaashi, ”I didn't mean it to make you mad is just that I didn't expect you to ask about it but it”.

Hinata just gave a small, ”it’s fine” and continued eating. Akaashi smiled at him and took hold of the smaller boy’s hand that was holding chopsticks, reaching the food in the middle. When he got Hinata’s attention, he smiled at him and said, ”I guess it all started with curiosity...”

After explaining everything to the smaller boy about how he come to know it and where was that secret place he goes to sometimes, he didn't really expect to feel lightened. He can also see how Hinata is now blushing more than earlier and seems to be deep in thought. What he didn't expect from Hinata is...

”Bring me there”; said Hinata. Akaashi looked at Hinata with a shocked face. He knows that it wasn't a question but a demand.

”Why?”; he asked.

Hearing the ”why” again, Hinata couldn't help but frown at it again and slam his palm on the table, shaking the thing on it.

”if you don't want to then just say ”no”. Stop with the whys!”; he annoyingly said. Didn't even get to see the change of facial expression from Akaashi and did not expect to have his face be grabbed a little rough, but not to the point where it would bruise, towards Akaashi.

Hinata was leaning forward to the table with his toes now standing to help him more height with his hands holding at Akaashi’s wrist and arm to not let him fall. He can't help but stare straight at Akaashi’s eyes also.

Akaashi, leaning on the table with his one hand on the table and the other holding at Hinata’s lower face, staring at Hinata’s eyes; ”listen here Hinata If I asked a question you answer. Like I told you only members can go there and their Littles, baby, Pet and other words they call their Sub”. He squeezes a little at his cheeks and gave an unexpected glare at the smaller boy, ”you on the other hand isn't a member and most importantly anyone’s sub - or even my sub. So, if you really want to visit there, you might as well start fixing that attitude of yours. Because I don't like bratty boys”.

Hinata couldn't help it, the sudden rough but still soft treatment and the husky way Akaashi said all things made him hard immediately. He subconsciously closed his eyes and whimpered. He fucking whimpered! And he didn't expect Akaashi to see him moved his hips forward to try and hide his bulge.

When Akaashi heard and saw everything, a boost of ego came unto him and couldn't help but smirk. He's the one who is making this boy blush so hard and gave him a hard-on just for doing a little rough at him.

He shoves Hinata’s face away from him slowly and walk around towards the boy. He can see the way Hinata’s eyes follow him and went to look at his face when they are now standing near each other. Akaashi holds at Hinata’s chin and rubs his thumbs on that kissable lips, which seems to beg to be kissed. ”If you really want to come, might as well made you my sub. Do you want that, Hinata?”; he asked.

Hinata couldn't answer right away. He looks down towards his feet and nod but it seems that Akaashi doesn't accept his way of answer when the setter took hold of his chin and said; ”words Hinata. I need words”.

Hinata closes his eyes and gave a small sigh and looks back at Akaashi and said; ”yes”.

”yes what Hinata?”

”yes...yes Akaashi-kun”.

”cute...but no”

”what?”; Hinata asked shakingly.

”Starting today, if we're going to do this. You call me Daddy, understand baby boy?”

Hinata nodded but was pinched on his side which made him yelp, ”words baby boy”; Akaashi said.

”Yes...yes...Daddy”

Akaashi just smirked at him - sexily he must say, Hinta thought - and said; ”Good”.


	19. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take vitamin C and D3 too. Just take anything that could help boost your immune system.
> 
> Sing heal the world with me!

A/N:

Hello everyone! How are you? Hoping everything is alright at your end. I just got the weirdest and awful experience this past few days.

The last time I uploaded was back in 18th of March. That time I was already not feeling well to the point that I got very sick at 19th I was super emotional because here I am got sick with a very awful coughing moments and was so scared because I couldn’t help think that I might have been infected and I keep on going in and out of the bathroom.

So, that night of 19th an acquaintance of mine wanted to visit me because they wanted to have some water from me. I did mention before that I’m lucky to have a Kangen water machine, so I don’t need to buy gallons and bottles of mineral water and I bought plenty of foods that could last a month or two, heck some would expire next year. They wanted to have some because they said that they don’t have enough money to buy a mineral water since they bought a lot of foods.

I told them that I am sick and I don’t think coming here is good thing, not because I don’t want to share my machine but because I am sick. I was planning on visiting a hospital just to make sure that I don’t have the Covid. But they were like insisting that it’s alright, I could just stay at my bed and I’ll just let them do the machine.

I told them that if they could just wait, I just need to visit the hospital just to make sure and not to startle anyone in the building or I can just share a small amount of money enough to buy gallon of water for them. They said ok with the money. I asked them to wear a gloves because I will be putting the money inside the envelope and slide it under my front door of the flat. They did it but what they also did was very shocking.

On the 20th of 6 almost 7am while preparing a bag with clothes, money and my cp, laptop and chargers, there was a knock on the door and what I saw on the peephole made me startled. Four people wearing googles with masks on their mouths and whole body suit and gloves came, they asked me if I am the person whose name they just mentioned and I said yes. They asked me about my fever and when it started, I answered them, other symptoms and I said it too. then when I asked what this is all about they said, someone called for an ambulance and paramedics because the person they knew was “badly ill” that it might be an infection.

I was like “the fuck?!!” Inside my head. I only told that acquaintance of mine about my fever so only them that can tip this people about my fever. I even said that I don’t want to startle the people living on the building that’s why I prepared everything i need to bring with me to the hospital and get myself a check up. Now, I saw outside my window that people at the other building looking at their window or terrace why there was two ambulance parked outside. 

So, they came inside my flat and made me stay in my bed, they fucking quarantined me inside my flat. They did all the checkups and all and after the very tiring day of checkups and sterilized my flat which is something very good if I must say so. We found out that I’m not affected, Thank Peanut butter and Jelly! but with the stress and shock it made me very sick more. To prevent me getting infected now that my immune system is low, they quarantined me in my flat. Is not like I was planning on going out of the flat while there is a covid happening.

It was awful, I tell you. I was still shock. I chatted my acquaintance that what they did wasn’t nice and embarrassed me and they just said that i should be thankful that they called someone for me. They did not know how shock and scared I was. I was alone, I don’t have anyone with me especially I am in a different country. They didn’t even know that I have to pay because apparently you have to pay for having this nurses or doctors do some checking and gave you some medicines.

I could not bring myself to open any sites for the past few days, I couldn’t get over it and also my fever keeps on coming back and gone. I just hope you guys take care of yourself and sorry if this seems that i am nagging.

Take care again and eat plenty of fruits and veggies, drink plenty of water. Take vitamin C and D3 too. Just take anything that could help boost your immune system.

Again, take care everyone and hope this covid will be done and gone soooooooon!!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy?  
> pt. III

After eating dinner, Akaashi sent Hinata back to their room and gave him a book. A book that would explain the world of Domination and Submission in Partners, in it has the DDLS. Akaashi told Hinata to read it first while he goes back to the kitchen and cleans the dishes.

Hinata complained at first about it for not letting him help the dishes but was turned down immediately and made him read the book. So, he did.

It’s not like it was his first time to experience someone’s kink, especially in BDSM, the Dominant, Submission kind. He’s been with a lot of old perverted men that loves to dominate someone while having sex. Heck, some don’t even care if you’re new to their kink and don’t give aftercare. 

Akaashi’s kink, on the other hand, is a new one for him, from what he just read it’s is a unique type of Dominant and submissive relationship between consenting adults, where the Dom takes on a gentle, parent-like role, and the sub maintains a headspace younger than their age, by Mother Nature's standards. The Daddy Dom serves as the primary protector of his Little from both psychological and sociological stress, as well as physical or economic threats. Whether these fears are based on perceived or real dangers, or on potential or actual negative people, he takes his/her concern seriously. Littles are age players, a subpopulation of the BDSM/leather community that centers child-like joy, wonder, and playfulness in their lives and relationships.

'So, he wanted someone to dominate but at the same time take care of them'; Hinata thought. 'Why can't those perverted men do the same? All they know is dominate and pound in me. Assholes'; Hinata got irritated thinking about it, 'But Tamaki-san doesn't seem to be on this kind of kink, he doesn't have to hurt me to make him horny though. Then again, he keeps on teasing me and making me wear a lot of sexy clothes - not that I don't find it great sometimes, still he is also an asshole then'. 

When he was reading another part of the DDLS, Akaashi arrives carrying a tray with a glass, pitcher, and cookies. Akaashi laid it on the small table and went to sit on the bed beside Hinata. "Hey"; he greeted the small boy.

"Hey"; greeted back Hinata, moving a little to give space for Akaashi on the bed. The Setter took a seat beside him and boldly drag Hinata towards him and made him sit between his legs. Hinata blushes a little but made himself comfortable, leaning at Akaashi's chest.

Akaashi didn't expect himself to do it also but since Hinata doesn't seem to mind it, he made himself comfortable also. Putting a pillow behind him and lean on it, wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist and the other took hold of the book. Seeing where Hinata is now reading, he decided to close it and talk to Hinata.

"I did tell you that I was only 15 when I first discover this kind of community and where I go for this kind of thing. Despite being in a relationship, I can't help but still visit the place and watch other Daddy doms or Mommies showing their littles. Some would proudly show their little or littles - if some dom has more than one little, some has two doms and one little, and let other doms talk or take care of their littles for a while. It depends on how long you want them to interact with other Daddies and Mommies. Some would let their littles interact with other littles and let them play. Some would even discipline them with others watching, 'cause some doms tend to boast on how they take care of their littles. Some would only do that if their littles were too much naughty. 

Since I don't have a little of myself, I just table a little and do what I usually do. I talk with them, play with them, pamper them or if I ever got myself a very naughty one, I discipline them. Heck, I even once imagine making Bokuto-san as a little to discipline him..."

"WHAT!!!!!"; Bokuto shouted, interrupting Akaashi at his storytime. "Akaashi!? Is that true?"; he asked.

Akaashi sighed, "It was just a thought Bokuto-san. Can you blame me when all the time you can't chill out for just a minute and don't know how to stay quiet too while playing?"; he explained. "Besides it was back when I was just a first-year student and just a new setter for this noisy boy".

"Can't really blame him, Bo"; input Kuroo making Bokuto 'hmp' and crossed his arms. "And shush, I wanted to know when they started banging. So, please continue."; Kuroo said, showing his palms to let Akaashi continue the story.

Kenma just rolled his eyes and continue playing, he already knows about it anyway. Akaashi sighed again, "As I said...


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy?  
> pt. IV

Hinata was looking at him like he grows another head. "Hinata-kun?"; asked Akaashi. Confused with the sudden silence and the way Hinata looks at him.

"Bokuto-san? Really?"; Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would have believed it if it was, Konoha-san or Komi-san. Even that first setter, what was his name again? uhmmm..."; Hinata thought about the name, he heard it once before but he just can't remember what it was.

"You mean, Shuichi Anahori?"; guessed Akaashi.

"Yes!"; exclaimed Hinata, nodding his head. "I would have agreed if it was one of them but Bokuto-san? No offense, but I don't think anyone can make Master quiet"; he giggled.

Akaashi smiles a little, "I know, that's why I didn't try doing it after thinking about it so much. Imagine, a big muscled boy calling me 'Daddy'?"; Akaashi smiled more, hearing the laughter coming from Hinata. He loves hearing the small boy laugh.

"Calling you Daddy with a very squeaky voice since he needs to act like a little boy, right?"; Akaashi nodded and Hinata continued laughing. 

Once calmed down, Akaashi is still hugging Hinata from behind. He would swap anything just to be with the smaller boy more, but he knows that Hinata would eventually need to go back and be with his Mom and Sis. And if he goes back, he would be with that guy also. Akaashi frowned when thinking about it.

"Ne, Akaashi-kun"; called Hinata, holding the hem of his shirt and turn around to kneel in front of Akaashi. "About the...you know...the thing about that 'Daddy Little' thing...uhmmm"

"Hinata-kun"; stepped in Akaashi, holding the smaller boy's hands. "You don't need to do about it"; he said.

"But..."; Hinata wasn't able to continue when Akaashi put a finger on his lips to make him stop and smiled to the boy.

Hinata-kun, You don't need to do about it anymore. I guess I didn't even think about your position. Even though I just found out about your story, I immediately jump into the thought of you becoming a Little. My little", he rubs his thumbs on Hinata's palms, the feeling of shame made his heart heavy. "How could I just dump you into this kind of thing, after knowing how much you hated doing it", he smiled at Hinata and said; "That's why we can just forget about it".

Hinata bowed his head a little making his fringe cover his eyes, Akaashi isn't sure if he said something wrong when suddenly Hinata raise his head and looked straight to his eyes. Then Akaashi found himself being manhandled by the smaller boy and found himself lay down on the bed with the smaller boy straddling him.

"Akaashi-kun, I did say that I hate what I am doing with those old perverted men but I never once said that I don't enjoy some of it. Like I said to Kageyama and Kenma, why not enjoy some it"

"Kageyama-san and Kenma-san?"; asked Akaashi curiously if he did hear it right.

"Yes them. I have sex with them, not because they're my client but because I do it for my peace of mind and cleansing, how I call it"; he shared. Sitting back properly to the point that his bum is hitting Akaashi's crotch. "I also find you sexy and handsome. There were times that I tend to imagine some of you while I'm being pounded by those clients, to the point that I accidentally shouted your name Akaashi-kun"; he experimentally rocked his crotch against Akaashi's, feeling his own getting hard. Akaashi grunted out when he felt himself getting hard also and hold unto the sheets.

"I understand and appreciate your concern, but I don't think I need you to back out right now. I need you, now. I need you to open me up and pound me with your dick. Pound me hard and fast that I might not be able to move the next day"; Hinata declared, rocking his hips a little bit faster and liking the blush spreading on the setter's face.

He leans forward, lips near at each other, feeling the warm breaths coming out. He looked straight to his eyes and sexily said; "So, what do you think, Daddy?"

And just like that, like a chain was broken, Akaashi holds Hinata's head and slam both their lips at each other. The kiss was so hot and fast like a thirsty man just got himself cold water. Hands roaming, hips rocking, tongues dancing. When they move away to take a breath, seeing the flush face, red lips and lust-filled eyes. Both went back to kiss each other.

Hinata raises himself and took hold of Akaashi's shorts and brought it down to his knees. When he saw how hard Akaashi is, he felt a little proud that he is the reason why. He kneels in front of it and took hold of the cock and slowly pump it, then he gives kitten licks on the head. Then he slowly put it inside his mouth until where he can and started bobbing his head up and down while looking at Akaashi.

Akaashi doesn't care anymore if he was grunting and moaning loudly. The fact that Hinata is blowing him and seems to try to put him in more, makes him try to not cum immediately. His head feels light-headed and at the same time not, seeing those red lips around his dick. Akaashi raises himself with his elbows and reaches Hinata's cheeks and pulls him away from his dick.

Hinata confused and suddenly felt conscious when Akaashi made him stopped, thinking that he might suck at it. He bit on his lips which was seen by the taller boy and pulled his lower lip from his teeth. Akaashi smiles at him and said; "Hinata, I'm not sure what made you anxious suddenly but I want you to know that with how good you blow me, I'm afraid that I might cum".

Hinata muttered "oh" lowly and sat down. Watching Akaashi raise himself up and took hold of his arms and drag him towards him. Now, Hinata is the one laying down on the bed and Akaashi above him. Both just look at each other for a second then Akaashi kissed Hinata. The kiss is different compare to the one they had earlier, this time the kiss is slow but still filled with passion.

Akaashi pulled away and went to his side table and opened a drawer, inside it was the toys Kenji left earlier. He grabbed the lubricant and closed the drawer. He removes Hinata's shorts and slowly raises his one leg. He kisses it starting from the ankle, towards his thighs. Akaashi can't help but kiss and bite a little with how soft it was. He leans forward and kisses Hinata once more.

"Are you sure?"; Akaashi asked and when Hinata nodded, he smiled at him and gave him a peck. He opened the lubricant pours a good amount to his right hand and spread it on Hinata's hole. He inserted one finger, then it became two and with Hinata's "mores", it became three. All the time he was fucking Hinata with his fingers, he is watching his face. Watching if he is comfortable or if he is hurting but so far, it seems he is doing good. If the moans coming out from Hinata is something you can base from.

Then it also seems that Hinata can't wait any more when he called out Akaashi. "Akaashi, I need you. I need you inside me, right now. Please...please Daddy". Akaashi shakily breathes out and nodded to the smaller boy. He pours a lot of lubricant to his palms and rubbed it to his dick, once coated he grabbed a pillow and put it under Hinata's back.

He holds Hinata's one leg while the other one is holding his dick and slowly penetrating the smaller boy. Once the head is inside, Hinata grunted a little but immediately told the taller boy to continue. Akaashi entered his dick slowly and once half of his dick is inside. He can't help but not try to stop cumming. Hinata was so tight. Akaashi leans down, using his arms and elbows to hold him up and kisses Hinata.

Akaashi slowly thrust in and out and he pulled out till the head is left inside then thrust in hard. Both moan out loud, Akaashi for feeling that tight and warm walls around his dick and Hinata for having his sweet spot hit.

Both move in tandem, the pleasure, and passion radiating from them. The slap of skin and the grunts and moan. The squeak of the bed.

Akaashi cannot stop himself from pounding the smaller boy hard. Kissing and licking Hinata's neck. Rubbing the nipples against the shirt that wasn't remove. Holding the hips, the thighs, the meat of his bum. It was so good. It felt so good. He raises himself a little and watches Hinata.

Hinata, moaning his name. Neck stretch out for the taller boy. Gripping the sheets or the bed frame. The feeling of light-headed from the pleasure. Watches the taller boy with the same lust-filled eyes. Moan out more and more with the spot getting hit more and more.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy, there! There!"

"Hit it more and more Daddy!"

Akaashi enjoyed those words and boosted his pride and ego for making Hinata, his baby boy in a mess.

"Baby"; he whispered into Hinata's ear, kissing the cheeks and neck. He grunted when it became tighter. 

"Baby, if you make it tighter more as it is. I might cum"; what he didn't know is how Hinata seems to love the idea of feeling him cum inside.

"Do it! Do it, Daddy!"; exclaimed Hinata, grabbing the back of his shirt and wrapping his legs around Akaashi's and pushes him more in him.

Akaashi breathed out slowly and took hold of Hinata's hips and started pounding him fast. Fast and hard.

"Yes, yes, yes"

"More"

"More Akaashi-kun"

"Daddy!"

With one more push, Hinata arched his back and moan out so loud, cumming without being touched. Akaashi, cummed a moment later. 

Both boys were breathing hard, still connected and Hinata doesn't want to be separated right away. Both saw each other's faces, red and sweating but blissful. They kiss each other slowly.

Both know that everything will change between them, but doesn't seem to care. Akaashi knows that no matter what happens he will be there for Hinata. He pecks the boy, again and again, making the middle blocker giggle and pecks him back too.

When they both got their breathing back to normal and seeing how tired Hinata is now. Akaashi slowly pulled out, making Hinata whimper. He can see his load coming out from the hole and if he wasn't so tired he might do it again.

"Hinata, I'll get a wet towel for me to clean you up"; He stood up and went to his bathroom. He washes his dick and thighs with water and wipes it with his towel. Then he went to his sink and opened the cabinet under it and pulled out a white towel, he wet it and brought it out. When he reached the bed, Hinata has fallen asleep. So, he cleaned the smaller boy properly and made Hinata and himself wore their shorts again. He removed the blanket and brought it on the floor, he brought out a new one and place it on the bed.

He lay down beside Hinata and hug the boy towards his chest. He kissed the boy's forehead and cover themselves with the blanket. Before he can fall asleep, he just hopes that after what happened today, nothing will change between them. Though he cannot help but hope to be more than friends.

He felt Hinata moves more to him and hugged him tightly, he smiled and kissed his lips. He closes his eyes and wait for the sleep to kick in.

"And that's how we first did it"; Akaashi finishes.

"Wait, wait, wait! You didn't even share how you did it with shrimpy"; demanded Kuroo. "You just told us that he gave you his consent after manning up and declared his wants to be fucked and both of you had sex and done"

"Yeah!"; exclaimed Bokuto.

"You didn't even share how you fucked him. What was the position, how did he look like, did he moan a lot"; added Kuroo not liking how incomplete the story was.

Kenma who was hearing all that can't help but click his tongue, "You're annoying Kuroo"; he stated. 

"I don't think it is right to share more about that Kuroo-san. What I'm doing is already under the kiss and tell"; explained Akaashi.

"Or maybe, my disciple wasn't enjoying it?"; said Bokuto, and Kuroo smirked at it and said; "Maybe, Bo. Maybe that's why he won't share it with us. He must be shy to let us know that maybe shrimpy-chan was crying all the time"; teased Kuroo.

Both can see the small glare from Akaashi but he did not bite the teasing and stayed quiet.

"Akaashi, curious though. After that night did it became awkward between you two?"; asked Bokuto.

Akaashi nodded his head, "Yes, for a while only. We talk about it and I honestly told him how I feel and he said he wasn't ready yet to be in a steady relationship with someone. I understand him but he said that he's selfish enough that he also doesn't want to let go of me. So, we started this relationship, this unofficial relationship"; he explained.

"Is, Kenma and that Kageyama also in on it?"; asked Kuroo. Staring at the two setters and when he saw them nod, he whistled and said; "Seems Hinata is a setter collector".

Bokuto at first didn't understand and when Kuroo reminded Bokuto that Kageyama was a setter also, he whistled too.

Akaashi just rolled his eyes, and Kenma just ignored the stupid duo. After that, it was one crazy night. The four of them played Mario Kart and ate a lot of chips and shared more stories about their childhood days.

Next thing Kenma knew, Kuroo woke him up. Now, they're having their breakfast before him and Kuroo go home. He can't forget the message he and Akaashi received from Kageyama, it seems that Tamaki is making Hinata's attention all to himself right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent my story first to my gay friend and he pointed it out that starting from the chapter where kuroo woke kenma, kenma was remembering how he came to be in Akaashi's place and with that flashback while they were eating pizzas, there was another flashback for the akaashi x hinata. He said it's like a flashback within a flashback and I only notice it now :))
> 
> if you saw an easter egg kind of thing in this chapter then please comment :) wanna know your answer >.<


	22. Chapter 21

Sunlight passing through the shades, a ray of light hitting someone on the face. A man who has a handsome face with what seems to be a stubble has grown, eyes slowly flickering. They covered their eyes with their arm to blocked the sunlight. Slowly moving their limbs one by one, they can be seen laying on a big black bed. A lean muscled upper body, bare and they seem to be naked in the lower body too but it is covered in a red silk blanket. Moving their arm away from his face, you can see hazel colored eyes. 

He moved his body in a side position to get away from the sunlight hitting his face, he saw a person with their back facing him. Upper body covered in a silk blanket with only their shoulders peeking out. He can see the shoulders and neck filled with red marks and some darker, he smirked at it and move nearer. He wrapped his arm to the person's waist and gave a trail of kisses on their shoulders, neck, and behind the ear.

The man's doing woke the person up, a person with orange-colored hair and brown eyes. Hinata groans so loud and tried to stretch his body as far as he can do. Once fully awake, he felt someone kissing him once more and turn around. He turns his body around to face Tamaki-san.

Tamaki folded his one arm - elbow on the bed and hand in a fist, head leaning on his fisted hand. He gave a very sexy smile that many would swoon at it but not Shouyou, he just stared at him, raising an eyebrow and sighed. When he tried to raise himself up, an arm is preventing him. He tried to remove it from him but it won't budge, he glared at the guy when he heard the man chuckled a little from seeing his face starting to get annoyed.

"Can you...urgh...can you...Tamaki-san!"; shouted Hinata, getting more annoyed when he cannot push the arm away. "I need to get up and use the bathroom!"

Tamaki just raises an eyebrow, "Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou. It seems you forgotten your 'Please and Thank yous'". He shook his head; "Should I teach it to you once more, in case your teachers weren't good at their job at teaching proper attitude".

Tamaki rolled over and is now on top of Hinata, arms on either side of the smaller boy's head, the body went between the boy's legs. Since both are naked, Hinata can feel the older man's private part on his thighs, which made him blush but tried to cover it up by glaring the person. Unfortunately, his glares does not scare the man for it looks like he was just pouting.

"Graaaah!"; Hinata exclaimed and wiggled his body to try one more time to get away but now that the man is on top of him, and hard if he may add, makes it harder to escape.

He stopped wiggling and just 'hmp', Tamaki smirks at him then gave a peck on his pouting lips, then to his forehead, down to his cheeks, his left jaw, neck and a long hard kiss on his chest where the heart is.

He rose up just in time to see Hinata’s face getting red, he kissed the boy on the lips but this time it was filled with passion, desire and lust.

The boy was getting out of breath so when he push the older man away from him a little, he took a big breath. Not knowing how it made the Older man aroused how he looks right now, all red and flustered.

He can feel the boy getting hard but knowing how sore he still is from last night’s activities, “I guess I have to stick with this one”; he thought.

He took hold of both of their dicks and slowly pumping both together. Moving his hips also helps gives pleasure and from the way Hinata was breathing and how his dick was getting hard, he might have felt the pleasure too.

Any moment now, both moves in tandem. Hips moving, mouths stuck together, hands roaming around the body.

Then both finishes, tired but satisfied. Tamaki gave Hinata one last passionate kiss before he stood up and took some wet tissues on his side table. He helped the boy wiped both their cum on his stomach and carried the boy towards the bathroom for some bath.

Hinata is used to all of this, the man would carry him around sometimes and do everything just to satisfy him - not that he was complaining, sometimes it feels good to be pampered.

After both of them took a bath, Hinata is still on his bathrobe when the man, who is now wearing a white shirt and black slacks, carried him towards the kitchen and put him on top of the counter, away from the stove.

He can see the man preparing eggs, sausages and bread. “Hmp! As usual”; he thought.

“Well this is the only thing I know how to make”; Tamaki said, smirking at him. “Oops, did I say that out loud”; Hinata thought once more. “Yep, you did”; answered back Tamaki, giving a small chuckle when the boy was glaring at him. Too bad Hinata, the glare just looks like a squirrel with nuts on both cheeks.

Once the meal was done, Tamaki placed it on the counter beside Hinata and both started eating. Both talked about things; volleyball, school, his Mom’s health, Natsu’s crazy energy. “Just like his brother”; slipped in Tamaki, laughing when Hinata tried to kick him.

Both was just enjoying their time together, knowing that later both would go on their separate ways and would not see each other again for a long time.

Breakfast, done.

New fresh clothes on, done.

A very new bought suit on, done.

Then both went out of the house and rode the car that was used to pick him up yesterday.

They still continue talking at each other, enjoying the last moments. Once they reach the house of Hinata, Tamaki took hold of the boy’s head and faces it to him and kisses him hard. The boy was not aware of the sudden move, gasped and giving the Older Man’s tongue entrance.

They kissed and like any other kiss, someone would need to breath.

Hinata gave a punch to Tamaki’s chest, pouting; “I told you no kisses in front of the house!”.

“Well, I never hear you say stop a while ago”; answered back Tamaki, smirking with how hard Hinata was glaring at him. “Besides, it’s tinted in case you forgotten”. He kiss Hinata’s lips once more and handed him a piece of paper that has writings on it and both know what it is. Hinata pocketed it on the side pocket of his bag and went out of the car.

Before he could get far away, the window he was sitting at earlier pulled down and Tamaki called out; “Take care of yourself Hinata, see you when I see you”. Giving him a smile not waiting for the boy to smile back or say anything and pulled up the window and drove off.

Hinata was standing still but when he heard a squeaky voice called out for him, he braced himself for some impact and lo and behold - his sister just catapult towards him.

“Onii-chan! How was the camp?!”; excitedly asked Natsu, hugging his brother.

“It was tiring but enjoyable”; Hinata answered giving a kiss to his sister’s forehead and smiled at her big. “Why don’t we go inside the house and we’ll talk about it”.

Both siblings walk up to the foyer and both entered the door at the same time.


	23. Chapter 22

The stare has been bugging him since the morning practice and he knows that he can't avoid it anymore, knowing Kageyama's over-protective attitude. Rare as it be, he likes it and at the same time hates it.

Hinata knows that any moment now Bakeyama couldn't wait any longer. So, he just wait and continue practicing his receives from Asahi's spikes.

"Oi, Boke!"; called out Kageyama, Hinata sighs and faces his partner. Kageyama has his frowny face on and seems to be trying to say something but when he saw his senpais' looking at the both of them, he took hold of Hinata's hand and lead him towards the other side of the gym.

Hinata lets him but he still called him an 'idiot' and 'stupid' for suddenly dragging him away from his practice.

Once both of them are sitting on the floor, Kageyama immediately asked; "Did he hurt you?"

Hinata shook his head and said; "Though he teases me a lot to the point I have to beg for his dick".

Kageyama just made a face of disgust before giving a knuckle at the smaller boy to his head, "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THOSE, BOKE!"; shouted Kageyama. Hinata laughs when he saw the red at his setter's ear, despite the pain on his head.

"Yeah, he did not hurt me like he tends to do when something is making him stressed out. So, don't worry Kageyama"; explained Hinata.

"Hmp, who said I'm worrying"; denied Kageyama, facing his face on the other side but seeing how red his left ear and neck just made Hinata smile.

"Neh, Kageyama", when the taller boy faces him back again, Hinata smirks at him and said; "I'm super horny and I want you to make me see stars like you always do".

Kageyama gulped and can feel his blood going south then he smirks back and asked; "want to see the whole soler system instead?".

"Bwahahaha", laughs Hinata. "What soler? It's solar, Bakeyama!"; corrected the smaller boy and making him laugh more loudly this time when he saw how red Kageyama more.

He immediately runs away when he saw the dark aura surrounding the taller boy and tried to grab him. Hinata still keeps on teasing the boy more and more and laughing, while trying to avoid the grabby hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the late update.
> 
> I'm having a health issues that's why I can't seem to be focus on my stories.
> 
> Please do take care of yourself and more kudos to you for continuing reading my stories.


	24. Chapter 23

Kageyama knows how to make Hinata feels so good. So, he prided himself for being able to find and hit the decoy's sweet spot immediately. Though as much as he love feeling the walls squeezing his shaft, he dislike how it could make him cum fast also. 

Just like now, both of them inside the club room, panting and moaning, feeling so good. He knows how Hinata likes slow but hard when he wants to be filled for too long.

“Kageyama, more”; pleaded Hinata, wrapping his arms around his bag, ass high and red from Kageyama’s slapping earlier.

Hinata can feel himself nearing to his climax, so every clench his hole does makes the setter grunt and thrust to him more harder.

Harder

Harder

Harder

Harder

“Yes, yes! That’s it! Don’t stop!”

“Fuck! Harder Yama! Shit!”

One

Two

Three

Hinata was cumming and with how tight he was, Kageyama wasn’t able to stop himself from cumming along with Hinata.

Ragged breaths, Kageyama gave Hinata’s bum a kiss and slowly pulling his dick out. He can see how he load coming out and if he wasn’t tired already he might pushed it in again and make the smaller boy moan again.

Hinata opens his bag and reach inside for some tissues, which Kageyama took it from him and wipe the cum that came out from his hole.

He immediately gave the butt plug to the setter and once in, he slowly raises himself and lean on the wall.

“Damn, have I ever told you how good your dick feels?”; said Hinata, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kageyama just smirked and help the smaller boy wear his underwear and shorts back.

Once the club room is clean, they came out and went towards Hinata’s bike. Since there’s butt plug in him, he choose to walk and since his legs are still a bit weak also they walk slower than they usually do.

“Nee, Kageyama”

“Hm”

“Have you heard about this app, where people take videos and post it there for people to watch it. Some people dance, some just Dubbed”

Seeing Kageyama scowling, Hinata knows that the setter doesn’t have any clue what he is talking about but then again this is Kageyama whose head is filled with volleyball and milk.

“It’s TikTok. My sister downloaded it to my phone yesterday and was doing a lot of videos, I can show it to you later”; Hinata smiled and once they reach Kageyama’s house and knowing his parents aren’t in until late at night, they went straight to the bedroom.

Since they have early practice tomorrow, Hinata decided to stay at the setter’s place. It was also planned to have sex but unfortunately both boys can’t wait and did the deed back at the club room.

They took turns taking a shower and after eating dinner both decided to just chill and lay down.

Hinata was scrolling to his media and showing Kageyama his sister’s videos. Some were cute, some were funny and some were just weird.

What Kageyama saw that struck him hard is a video of Hinata dancing with Natsu, despite not knowing the moves well, he can see how good the decoy is dancing.

“Can you dance with me?”; a sudden question came out from the setter’s mouth which made him shocked the same as Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank God I’m still alive and dextrose free though I’m still not allowed to go home.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and I know it’s boring chapter but I will promise to do my best again.
> 
> Kudos to you guys more


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is inspired from this video: https://youtu.be/NFZRhru5Sqk
> 
> I don’t have Tiktok btw.....sad

Kageyama doesn’t know why he just said that one but after seeing Hinata dance with his sister and seeing how his body moves just woke something inside him.

No it’s not his libido, it’s always awake when his with Hinata but the other one that he intentionally forget about when he started getting busier with volleyball.

You see when he was just 6 years old, his grandma loves to dance and sometimes he joins her cha cha time when he’s not busy with volleyball.

He can proudly say he was good but like any other boys, once they found something worth their time, they just forget about that part of them.

So when he reached 9, he stopped dancing with his grandma and focuses his volleyball instead. But after seeing Hinata dance, well he just doesn’t know why he got this urge to dance as well with him.

“What?”; asked Hinata, blinking his eyes.

He can see how Kageyama was also shock from what he just said with how he is blushing. Hinata heard it but Hinata just want to make sure he heard it right.

“Nothing”; kageyama quickly denied.

Before Kageyama can stand up from the bed, Hinata immediately sat on his lap to make him stay, “No Uh, Say it again”.

“Boke!”

“Boke what? That’s not what I heard you said, I know”

“Then why ask if you know!?”; scowling Kageyama

Hinata just smiles at him and said; “just wanna be sure that I heard it right, so you wanna dance?”

Kageyama just blushes more making the smaller boy giggle.

“Didn’t peg you as a dancer, Yama yama”; teases Hinata

Kageyama grip the smaller boy’s head, ignoring the painful cry. “How many times do I tell you stop calling me that”

“You don’t have any problem when I call you that when you’re fucking me”; pointed out Hinata

Kageyama blushes again and grip the head one kore time and let go. “When I’m fucking you, I don’t hear anything because I’m busy focusing making you feel good”

“Uhuh, Ok. So, anyway, wanna dance?”; asked Hinata while fixing his hair not that it needs one.

Not waiting for the taller boy to answer, Hinata took his phone and searches for some music, he saw something that he want to try but can’t seem to feel like doing it with his sister. Pulling it up to his screen, he turn the phone so kageyama can see it.

“This! This is what i want to try but I don’t think me and Natsu looks good at it together. So, try it with me”; Hinata said, pointing the video on his phone screen.

What Kageyama saw is something he never tried before and he knows Hinata will look sexy and awesome but with him, he’s not sure.

Hinata stood up and grab the setter’s hands to make him stand up. “Com’on Kageyama, do it with me. You asked to dance with me”

“Tsk”; Kageyama can deny again and stop but this dancer part of him was just asking to get out.

So seeing the taller boy quiet and not stopping him, hinata smile again and both watch the video again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Slowly, kageyama moves his hands and arms following what the dancer was doing after Hinata told him which of the two dancer he should follow.

Then both tried to do it full body, and as expected there’s a hit here and there, a step toes here and there.

“Ouch Kageyama!”

“Boke, you’re turning in the wrong side again!”

“Touch me bakayama! Put it on my hips”

“Are you stupid?! It shows this way not that way!”

Seconds pass, then minutes, then after an hour of practicing they got it.

So, Hinata opened the app with the camera and choose the song. When the beat started they immediately did the moves they have been practicing.

Once done, both were breathing hard and fast like they just played volleyball. What they saw on the screen is something no one would believe how good both they can dance if they don’t see the video.

Hinata can now officially say that Kageyama got some moves.

“Wow, this is awesome!!!!”; exclaimed Hinata, smiling so big.

Kageyama was just blushing after looking at himself moves like that but won’t deny how good Hinata dance also.

“Eep”

“Please don’t get mad, but I accidentally send it to the team group chat”; sheepishly said Hinata, scratching the back of his head.

When Hinata raises his head and looks up to the setter, what he saw is something he would like not to see again. Kageyama, Smiling.

“Run”; both said at the same time.

At 9pm, you can hear loud noises coming from Kageyama Household one from screaming because they are scared and one from screaming threats.


End file.
